Escape Del Planeta Caido! Ciudad De Pobres Corazones
by Lionel Young
Summary: después que el planeta tierra es destruido al fragor de una guerra, Celestia salva a un par de sobrevivientes de la muerte y es ahí, donde uno de estos tomara en cuenta que tiene una gran misión que cumplir ¿cual sera esa misión y que importancia revestirá para Equestria?. un fic de aventura, romance y futurismo. primera parte del fic del cap 1 al 12 y la segunda en adelante.
1. Viaje Solitario

I

Viaje Solitario

Norte de londres, 2 AM y la madrugada transcurre sin sobresaltos en el subsuelo. Transcurre el año 2112 y pareciera que fue hace tan, tan poco que la guerra terminò. Nefarius el tirano tomò el control del mundo con sus esbirros y nos mantuvo en opresiòn. 23 años cuento en esta tierra y pocas veces conocì el otro mundo, el mundo que yace por encima del subsuelo.

La resistencia triunfò y elimino a Nefarious trayendo con ello la paz a nuestro mundo. Pero, las consecuencias han sido nefastas y el mundo que conoci ha sido destruido casi completamente. Al salir debemos usar unas mascarillas para respirar pues el aire ha sido completamente contaminado haciendo imposible respirar de otra manera, las construcciones yacen en su mayoria en el piso, los cadaveres estan regados por las calles y el humo en conjuncion con el cielo de color rojo encendido no permiten que el sol ilumine y por tanto debemos acarrear todos un pequeño farol para poder iluminar nuestro sendero.

Durante años nos habituamos a la vida subterranea a traves de complejas redes de comunicación que interconectaban toda la ciudad a traves de los tubos del desague. He visto morir a quienes no resistieron frente a mis ojos, a veces por desesperanza, a veces por inhanicion. Hemos iluminado los desagues con faroles colgantes para que nuestros ojos no pierdan la sensibilidad a la luz totalmente aunque aun me pregunto si la luz del sol seria capaz de enceguecernos.

Ya no se trata de ideas politicas. Ya no se trata de anarquismo, socialismo o comunismo, hoy se trata de subrevivir cada dia, como si fuera el ultimo.

Enfermar puede ser mortal y los sobrevientes son poquisimos, por lo mismo las mujeres se habian rehusado hace años ( casi en conjuncion con mi nacimiento) a engendrar mas niños ya que con la obvia falta de salubridad morir era casi inevitable porque de hecho, mi madre murio dando a luz.

Nuestra resistencia ha encontrado no hace mucho una nave espacial, se solian usar en viajes en direccion a las colonias espaciales que se encontraban en las lunas de saturno y en neptuno. Se habian hecho colonias especiales para ser habitadas en esos lugares por los humanos. Pero con la ascencion del doctor nefarius al poder, fue decretado el regreso de todos los habitantes de esas colonias a la tierra.

La mayoria de la raza humana ya no existe, la guerra final solo trajo consigo muerte y destruccion y en este mundo post apocaliptico solo pareciera que queda una cosa:esperar.

Mis padres eran miembros asi tambien del F.A.L.M. ( Frente Anarquista Para La Liberacion Mundial) y solo los miembros de ese grupo viviamos en el subsuelo, no podiamos salir de ahí, pues eramos perseguidos por los ejercitos de Nefarius y torturados hasta la muerte, presionados, solo para revelar la ubicación de nuestros compañeros.

A veces, de niño, antes de la guerra, mi padre me llevaba a mirar el mundo exterior por una rendija. Observaba una ciudad muerta, estatuas del lider por doquier mientras niños, mujeres y hombres se postraban ante ella para rendirle culto.

El unico documento historico que queda sobre el otrora mundo data de 1984 e increiblemente en esos tiempos aun existia una llamada guerra fria, que, en todos los casos no debio ser peor que toda la mierda que vivimos hoy.

Ese dia era un Syfir del mes Naahnouon del año 2112 ( martes de mayo en los tiempos antiguos, pero nefarius habia cambiado los nombres a los dias y meses del año) , todo el mundo estaba intranquilo, yo y mi novia acompañabamos al sobreviviente mas incomprendido de todos, llamado Aldebaràn. El era un experto en la observacion del cosmos y se las habia arreglado para que la agreste apariencia del firmamento no interfiriera con sus estudios. El llevaba una bitacora hace ya 33 años sobre cada observaciòn, decia que debiamos estar prevenidos sobre las amenazas. Sin embargo la mayoria lo creia un loco sin remedio por lo cual hacian oidos sordos de todas sus advertencias.

A pesar de acompañarlo, estabamos en silencio y a la hora nos retiramos a nuestro sector, pero no paso mucho para que Aldebaran comenzara a gritar:

- ¡Un grupo de meteoritos se acerca a la tierra!

Todo rieron a grandes carcajadas, exepto yo y mi novia que estabamos bastante preocupados, ya que jamas creimos que el fuera el loco que todos decian era.

- El se movia para todos lados mientras se colocaba la mascara y decia:

Todos dijeron que estaba loco e incluso prefirieron morir en la superficie, pero el dia llegò y ahora todos lo veràn.

De pronto sentimos gritos desde afuera, nos miramos con pavor, como cualquiera hubiese hecho y colocandonos nuestras mascaras salimos al exterior. Y en efecto, un cumulo de grandes rocas encendidas en fuego y con gran estruendo se acercaban al planeta. Los colores de nuestro rostro se fueron y comenzamos a correr, casi a ciegas, con los faroles en las manos no importando el cansancio tratando de llegar a la nave.

Los meteoritos comenzaban a caer, pequeños meteoritos y el planeta comenzaba a temblar desde sus entrañas a la vez que mi amada novia a quien llevaba de la mano se quedaba atràs, pero no… no pude detenerme.

Al subir a la nave, 10 personas 5 hombres y 5 mujeres alcanzaron a subir. Despegamos y salimos de la atmosfera a tiempo para ver el planeta explotar en mil pedazos y ver el polvo cosmisco perderse en la eternidad espacial.

Lloraba por mi, por mi novia y porque quiza vagariamos una eternidad tratando de encontrar un lugar para vivir. Lo unico que me queda de ella es una fotografia tomada en la luz de la rendija. Es tan malo, tan horrible saber: ya no volvere a escuchar su voz.

Ninguno sabia manejar la nave y habiamos salido de la tierra solo a punta de miedo y desesperaciòn.

Nos mirabamos en silencio, nadie podia creer como seguiamos con vida, como aun podiamos vernos y la tristeza de haber dejado nuestro planeta, nuestro hogar, el lugar que nos vio nacer, crecer, vivir y sobrevivir.

La nave comenzaba a tener problemas al no tener un piloto que conociera sobre el correcto manejo, al comenzar la turbulencia todo parecia comenzar a colapsar siendo ayuda divina lo unico que podria salvarnos ahora y lo que todos y cada uno imploraba antes de una muerte casi segura. Cuando, de pronto sentimos una voz y una gran luz que tomo el firmamento y nos encegueciò. Desperte solo en la rivera de un rio, en un lugar desconocido.


	2. Varado ( En Otra Dimension)

II

Varado ( En Otra Dimension)

Es dificil de precisar el sentimiento que me embargò al ver la luz: esperanza e inexorable final. Pero una vez esta hubo penetrado mis ojos, no hubo ningun recuerdo que permaneciere en mi, sino hasta el instante en que abri mis ojos al sentir la suave caricia del agua de un rio. Mi nombre no es importante, mucho menos ahora, que los lugares se han confundido y no se donde estoy ni quien soy.

Solo recuerdo mi nombre y algunas vagas relaciones y factores de mi pasado que realmente son borrosos e inconclusos. Parezco estar solo.

Miro todo, pero no observo. Mis manos estan atadas al anhelo de recordarme como antes y de aferrarme a la esperanza hasta que ya, hasta que ya no pueda màs.

Mientas camino escucho aves cantar, cuervos graznar y no es sino hasta ese momento en que reparo en que ha llegado la noche mientras intento buscar a alguno de mis compañeros de viaje o bien a algun lugareño, uno de estos aliens con cabeza alargada y gigantescos ojos quien, aun fuera antes de matarme con su pistola de rayos cuanticos me dijera donde me encontraba. El mundo parece estar muy tecnologizado, a la par con los tiempos. Contrucciones grandilocuentes, agujas espaciales, tubos de teletransportacion en el cielo por donde pasaban a la velocidad del rayo unos extraños seres que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Todo aquello lo apreciaba desde la encenada que daba vista a la gran ciudad. Baje unas escaleras mientras se escuchaba el sonido de naves surcando el cielo ya nocturno. Cada vez màs y màs, parecian no tener fin y aun cuando hube llegado a metros de la entrada de la ciudad, aun no podia vislumbrar a nadie y por lo mismo nacia preguntarme "¿Dónde estan todos?". Caminando un poco màs llegue hasta un cartel de bienvenida que era sostenido por dos estatuas: un leon dorado y un unicornio de color plateado brillante. El cartel rezaba : Ponyville 23.569 habitantes. Desde luego eso no pudo sino generar en mi risa casi descontrolada, era un nombre muy raro para un asentamiento urbano pequeño como este.

No es comun llegar por azares y causas del destino a un lugar desierto, pero de pronto pude observar un pony con un sombrero que galopaba alegremente por el paramo. Era un buen medio de transporte para explorar la ciudad, asi pues, me dispuse a montarlo. El animal me miro de una manera indistinta, tal y como no hubiese visto humano en su vida

- Vamos, muevete cosa. – dije tomandolo del cuello

- Perdoneme señor… o cosa.. o lo que sea que usted sea – dijo el – creo que no nos hemos presentado.

Esto era a todas luces inaudito por decirlo menos, un lugar donde los ponies parecian hablar

- ¿Que se va a quedar callado? – me interpelò – diga algo. Disculpese por lo menos

- Esta bien, disculpa – dije confundido

El se aprestò a marcharse sin no antes mirarme con especial curiosidad. Dio un par de galopes, pero se detuvo. Timidamente preguntò:

- ¿Quién o que es usted?

- Esa pregunta es muy simple. Soy un humano. Y, creo que la pregunta procedente seria preguntarle ¿Por qué habla?

- Aquí todos hablamos, es una sociedad equina. Para mi lamento sospecho no encontrara nadie de su especie por estas tierras.

El siguio su camino y yo quede varado ahí, en otra dimensiòn. De un tiempo a esta parte habia escuchado del cambio dimensional pero no habia sabido de nadie que lo hubiese intentado o de bien, hubiese vivido para contarlo.

Segui mi camino con especial atenciòn hasta llegar a la plaza de la ciudad que parecia estar contruida según el plano de damero, con la plaza en el centro neuralgico de la ciudad. Me sente en uno de los bancos y revise mi chaqueta: una fotografia de una desconocida chica sonriente, unas canicas de polvora y una hoja completamente arrugada, que, empero, parecia estar escrita.

Deseche la foto y las canicas. Me saque la chaqueta, era una noche particularmente calurosa. Tuve la tentaciòn de desenrollar el papel para desentrañar ese misterio, pero aun… aun no era tiempo. De pronto el viento del noroeste comenzo a arreciar y trajo consigo un mapa de la ciudad que cayo a mis pies. Al leelo me dirigi directamente al rio del sureste, no sin antes consultar el horario en la gigante torre del relo. Y, en efecto el reloj apuntaba las 03:55 AM.

Estaba sucio, algo maloliente dado todo lo sucedido asi que al llegar al rio me di un reconfortante baño luego de despojarme de mi ropaje, que contrario a lo que creia, suponia un gran peso para mi cuerpo en esta nuev tierra.

La luna me iluminaba con su fria luz, es una sonrisa la que puede dibujarse en mi por cuanto mis ojos no recuerdan haber visto algo de belleza tal.

Una media hora dentro del agua y una siesta en el pasto fueron suficientes para despertar con animos renovados en este lugar que parecia estar a mundos de distancia de nosotros.

Con las manos ya secas extraje el papel desde el bolsillo de mi pantalon y lo lei. Extraño que dijere lo que sigue:

_Hafnafjordur:_

Yo, la princesa Celestia, dueña y señora del reino de equestria los he rescatado a ti y tus amigos de la muerte y los he traido a esta tierra magica. Cada uno tiene una mision y algo que descubrir. Tristemente tu destiono ya no se volvera a entrecruzar con el de tus coterraneos. Pues ellos, estan disgregados por diferentes partes del reino.

Sin embargo, debes venir al palacio real ubicado en el extremo noroeste de la ciudad para conocer el que sera tu siguiente movimiento, siendo, todos ellos, supervisados por mi

Atentamente: princesa Celestia de equetria. Reina del sol, ama de la luz, soberana de la paz, gurdiana del amor, etc…

omiti el resto de los titulos honorificos, pues eran mas de la mitad de la carta, lo cierto es: tenia demasiados. La misma tenian un timbre azulado en la parte superior izquierda con el rostro de lo que parecia ser un unicornio, pero pareciera que seria algo a lo que deberia acostumbrarme a partir de ahora.

Aun tengo la duda de cómo sabria mi nombre y del porque debia verla. Debia ser una especie de semidios o algo. Aunque subiendo al monte y observando su castillo, no creo que una Diosa viviera en un lugar con esa apariencia y con tantos cañones en las torres, como si estuviese preparada para la guerra en cualquier momento. A veces lamento no haber abierto el sobre antes, me hubiese ahorrado haber caminado toda la ciudad practicamente por segunda vez.

Tenia una pista, mi nombre era Hafnafjordur, pero eso me llevaba un paso màs a la reconstruccion de la vida que no recuerdo.

Al pasear por las calles, podia intuir ojos que me observaban, pero desde luego … solo la mas grande quietud.

De pronto pude observar una pony rosa que venia en direccion a mi, venia como saltando y riendo. Una vez me enfrento, comenzo a cantar una cancion de bienvenida y, a pesar de feliz que se veia, al parecer tenia un carácter muy hiperactivo, pues de esta manera dijo:

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es pinkie pie. ¿tu eres un humano cierto? Twilight sabe mucho sobre los humanos… los humanos son muy humanoides y lo que….

Ella siguio hablando incoherencias e imitando el sonido de un aspersor mientras yo seguia mi camino. Ni siquiera le hable, casi por miedo, era hasta el momento la criatura mas extraña que debi enfrentar y aun no sabia que decir.

De camino por el sendero que conducia al extremo noroeste de la ciudad pude apreciar un gran granero y un pony rojo que colocaba manzanas en un gran carro para luego poderlas acarriar. Desde luego fue un alivio poder saber que podria hablar con alguien que pudiese darme suficiente informaciòn.

- Buenas noches – dije

El solo me miro

- ¿Por qué todos hablan aquí?

- Eeyup – dijo

- No.. escuche. ¿ puede decirme que hago aquí?

- Nope – dijo

- Con una mierda – grite

Al parecer mientras mas caminaba las cosas se hacian para peor. Y, a pesar que vi otros ponies, no me detuve a hablarles. Ya habia tenido suficiente con esos 2.

Al llegar al castillo intente entrar y ambos guardias cruzaron sus espadas bloqueandome el paso, a lo que hable:

- Buenas…noches – dije – mi nombre es Hafnafjordur… supongo y vengo a ver… a la princesa celestia

Los guardias se miraron y me dieron paso libre, di las gracias y continue. para mi sorpresa al entrar no halle de inmediato un hall central o algo por el estilo. Sino mas bien un jardin que era adornado con otro jardin colgante, a la usanza de Hammurabi. Habian limoneros, naranjos, nogales. En los cuales se posaban aves de los mas diversos colores y, que a ratos, enloquecian con su canto. Flores como los pensamientos y las bugambilias adornaban el lugar a su vez.

Yo no me dedique, empero, a dar vista exhaustiva al jardin, solo pase de largo.

Una vez hube llegado al hall central, subi como me lo habian indicado, a los aposentos de la princesa. Al tocar la puerta esta se abrio sola y senti un voz potente, imponente, como de mujer decir:

- Pase adelante

Yo me interne con los ojos cerrados, como no sabiendo que veria. Pero sin embargo al abrir los ojos, ahí estaba ella. Mediria unos 3 metros de alto. Su mirada era intimidante y poco confortable y su semblante serio era imperturbable

- Bue… buenas noches pr… prince.. princesa – dije con miedo – mi nombre es… Haf…

- Al fin has llegado Hafnafjordur – dijo – me preguntaba cuanto habrias de tardar

- Asi es pr….

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mi?

- Asi es… ¿Qué hago aquí?

Bueno. Senti su llamada de auxilio desde esa nave varada y decidi salvarlos. Son los primeros humanos en la historia de Equestria. Jamas pense en traer a los de su especie aquí, pero en una situacion como esa… fue una muestra de la mas piadosa compasiòn

- ¿esta es otra dimensiòn?

- Bueno. No se si llamarla una dimensiòn alterna. Pero si… puedes entenderlo asi

Me pidio seguirla y nos internamos por un corredor que parecio eterno, para detenernos frente a algo parecido a una pantalla de televisiòn

- Escucha. Yo sabia hace mucho lo que sucederia en tu planeta

- Y si lo sabia ¿ porque no lo detuvo?

Ella solo me miro y dijo:

- El destino no se detiene. Solo se cumple.

Yo solo musite con desgano. Ella me miro de reojo y dijo:

- Bueno. Yo prepare durante mucho a mi pueblo para su llegada, pero como era natural aun de esta manera, se han sorprendido tremendamente. Designare alguien que te muestre la ciudad y te ayude a enfrentar tus nuevos desafios. Observa la pantalla.

Por la misma comenzaron a pasar muchas caras y nombres, rapidamente, sin detenerse. Era como lo que llamariamos, un simil a la rueda de la fortuna. Se comenzo a detener de a poco hasta para por completo. El nombre era Rarity. Era una unicornio blanquecina de crin purpura. Ella me extendio un papel con la direccion de su hogar que rezaba: avenida Hahnemian Sparkle 2658 esquina colmena.

Yo me di la media vuelta para marchar, pero ella dijo:

- No te vayas aun, tengo algo de vital importancia que decirte.


	3. Yo Robot

III

Yo Robot

- GIEP – dijo ella – esa será tu primera pista. Y es de vital importancia que la conozcas

Yo, como era de esperar quede desconcertado ante tal palabra, a lo que ella agrego:

- Pero antes de todo, el ministerio de seguridad social te ha provisto de una casa, para que puedas descansar durante tu estancia aquí. Es mejor que permanezcas en ella al menos hoy. Para que puedas reponer retirarte

Yo me retire. Sus guardias me escoltaron hasta el que seria mi nuevo hogar. Me llevaron al mismo en una nave de transporte suburbano el que, según dijeron, era el transporte favorito de los habitantes de la ciudad hoy en día.

Mientras andábamos me alcanzó el amanecer, mis ojos casi fueron cegados, pero la luz era tan tibia y reconfortante como jamás hubiese sentido.

El transporte se movía en derredor de todo: flores plásticas gigantes, anuncios de gaseosa con la imagen de una modelo, conjuntos residenciales donde al pasar por el vigesimo primer piso un niño salía por uno de los balcones a saludarte. Mi casa se ubicaba, según dijeron quienes me llevaban, en el centro de otra ciudad llamada Manehattan.

La nave se poso en un lugar especial para el descenso de naves de carácter oficial. Esta ciudad ofrecia mucha más tecnología que el lugar anterior. Me sorprendió en demasía que nadie caminaba, solo se transportaban en unas bandas direccionales que se movían hacia el sur, el norte, este, oeste, noroeste y sureste. Habían una estación especial donde se bifurcaban los caminos y se tomaba el que fuere mas conveniente según donde se deseara ir, pero solo los tomaban aquellos que no tuviesen su nave de transporte ( perdia el apelativo de suburbana, porque no transportaba a terceros, sino mas bien, eran extrictmante individuales).

Si mirabas hacia abajo de la banda podias ver un vacio infinito que te provocaba sin igual vertigo, por cuanto los guias me recomendaron no observar para evitar accidentes desafortunados, al mismo tiempo que me informaron que esta ciudad se erguia casi 2451 metros por encima de la superficie, siendo la unica ciudad " aerea" del reino, aquello se explicaba por el hecho de que esta siempre fue la ciudad de mas avanzada tecnologica a la vez de la mas grande del reino. Tambien me refirieron que cada ciudad tenia un particularidad, como por ejemplo: una ciudad en el occidente de Equestria donde solo se transportaban a traves de escaleras mecanicas.

El camino fue largo, pero estimulante ante la contemplaciòn de las maravillas des presente. Al llegar, mi hogar era como una casa cualesquiera solo con la particularidad de estar erguida sobre una plataforma que levitaba, como la mayoria de los hogares de la ciudad según pude apreciar. Me hicieron entrega de las llaves y me explicaron que a diferencia de los nativos de la ciudad, no se me estaria permitido trasportar mi hogar hacia otros puntos y que, como a todos los recien llegados me estarian vigilando de cerca

Al entrar, una voz robotica me dio la bienvenida por mi nombre y una silla mecanica se acerco a mi para poder sentarme. Contemple un rato en silencio y luego comenze a observar el resto de la casa: en general todo tenia chips roboticos y se manejaba completamente solo, detectando cualquier posible falla o intruso en el hogar o sistema del mismo.

Pero sorpresa causo en mi que, en el gran salon comendor yacia una mujer, como agachada y una carta a sus pies, la recogi. Decia lo que sigue:

Hafnafjordur:

En sustituciòn de tu antigua novia, el ministerio de bienestar social para los habitantes de Equestria en conjunto conmigo ha decidido otorgarte de manera gratuita y sin costo para ti una esposa robot. Esta suplira todas tus necesidades en todo ambito. Desde cocinar hasta el ambito sexual.

Espero sea de tu provecho

Se despide atentamente:

princesa Celestia de equetria. Reina del sol, ama de la luz, soberana de la paz, gurdiana del amor, etc…

yo la observe detenidamente. A simple vista parecia estar hecha de carne y hueso, pero al darle un leve golpe no, estaba fabricada a base del màs puro metal.

Yo sin pensarlo dos veces, la encendi activando el interruptor de su espalda. Su cara me era familiar, pero so pena varios intentos, no la reconoci.

Ella hacia todo lo que yo le pidiera y màs. Pero màs alla de su interfaz de IBM de 10.000 frases no era màs que eso: un simple robot, sin expresiòn humana alguna, fria como roca y solo un pobre sustituto para mi verdadero amor.

Intentar dialogar con ella era futil, siempre respondia con un meloso y conocido clichè. Mientras miraba por la ventana, suspiraba. Quiza hubiese sido mejor me hubieren dejado solo y no con una maquina.

Despues de la comida, toda la casa se movilizaba sola para ordenarse y limpiarse debidamente. Yo musite con desgano y despues de ver un rato el televisor me dispuse a salir a turistear por la ciudad, o al menos, a comer algo.

Revise los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y no, nada de dinero. Pero ella, mi esposa robotica se acerco a mi y estando frente a frente comenzo a hacer algunos sonidos, se oian como si se imprimiera algo, sonitos sordos, extraños bips y luego de unos dos minutos, al abrir su boca… ahí habia dinero, 88.000 Kunas ( moneda del reino a la epoca) yo la mire, le di las gracias y Sali

Por la ciudad, nadie que conociera. Y en los reutaurants, comida incipida. Miraba los billetes, todos tenian la cara de celestia, el de mas alta denominacion era uno de 20.000 kunas, de color verde oscuro.

No es comodo andar mientras eres objeto de todas las miradas de quienes te miran como un fenomeno de circo, como un bicho raro, como un recien llegado a quien miran con resquemor. Miro la direcciòn de la tarjeta y me pregunto quien sera esa tal Rarity y porque el destino me la habia topado en el camino.

Me habian informado que se le habia enviado una carta notificandole que debia recibirme. No puedo evitar meditar sobre que pensara ella sobre todo esto, pero supongo que si era como uno de los muchos suburbanos de Ponyvile, su opinion no habria de importar para nada.

A veces me hubiese gustado poder quedarme aquí mas tiempo, pero sin darme cuenta… ya era la madianoche y me hallaba ahí, completamente desnudo acostado en la cama de plumas. Le pedi al robot que se tendiera a mi lado en un ilusorio intento de sentirme acompañado. Pero ella solo dijo:

- Soy una maquina. No tengo sentimientos. Por tanto no puedo procesar esa peticiòn

- ¿ estas tratando de hacerme daño? – le interpele

- No. Las maquinas estamos para servir a nuestros amos y/o creadores. No para destruirlos.

Pareciera que se me hubiese zafado un tornillo, pues comenze a lanzar las cosas por todos lados, rompi la television con un martillo, lanze la botella de vino a la pared, rompi la pecera y triture los pescados al pisarlos todo mientras gritaba coomo un maldito desquiciado. La maquina solo daba vueltas dando un aviso de alerta y luego, sin decir màs… su cabeza estallò

- ¡Ahora no me daras lo que quiero maldaita lata de mierda!

No estaba tan desquiciado para hacer lo que pensaba con lo que restaba del cuerpo del robot, asi que antes de que me superara la tentaciòn, lo lanze al vacio desde la ventana de la casa.

- Ahora necesitaras mucho mas que un arreglo. Maldita mierda.

Me acoste. Saber que … la queria a ella, me sentia solo. Pero ahora solo parecia que la falta de sexo y la rabia me nublaban los pensamientos.

Esa noche me levante mas tranquilo mientras la casa aun limpiaba el vino y los vidrios a la vez que secaba el piso, lave mi ropa y luego de una hora de esperar su secado, Sali en direccion a la estaciòn aerea de trenes.

Tome la banda del noroeste y tome el tren, el viaje se me hizo cortisimo. No se si ayer por cansacio o algo, se me habia hecho eterno. Y no paso mucho tiempo para que me encontara frente a una gigante boutique en la direcciòn señalada. Me recibio una unicornio con un traje rojo de cola, una tiara en su crin y decentemente perfumada

- Debes ser Rarity

- Ella me miro de arriba abajo, pero no me hablaba, de pronto dijo

- Si. Mi nombre es Rarity. Tu debes ser – dijo leyendo un papel – Hafn… Hafnafj…. Hafnafjordur – dijo – que nombres mas raros los de ustedes. Como sea pasa adelante.

Ella se sento y se quedo viendome:

- ¿Por qué me miras?

- No lo se

Por extraño que parezca, su voz se me hacia extrañamente familiar… pero no recordaba exctamente a quien. De pronto ella se levanto y pregunto…


	4. Aterradora Simetria

IV

Aterradora Simetrìa (Pt. I)

Ella guardo silencio y yo en la pregunta: ¿hablaría al fin? Los minutos pasaban y ella me miraba fijamente, en silencio, siquiera parpadeaba. Yo le hablaba, pero ningún músculo de su rostro parecía moverse asi pues decidí desistir de mis intentos. Algo no me parecía bien en todo esto, el aire del lugar era perfumado pero al mirar las paredes, siempre parecía que se estuviesen moviendo, en un efímero vaivén.

Yo me levante y ella hizo lo mismo, yo moví un pie y ella hizo lo mismo, yo hablaba una palabra y ella… en silencio.

Ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia una puerta, al mirar adentro: una solitaria cama. Ella me hizo un ademán, como invitándome a entrar. Yo dude unos momentos sobre mi enigmática anfitriona pero esta me empujo hacia dentro y cerró la puerta con llaves.

La habitación era completamente blanca, solo adornada por una mesa con unas flores y una revista sobre tejidos en el piso. Desde luego, no iba a comenzar a leer algo para niñas asi pues me resigne a tenderme en la cama y esperar.

Miraba el techo, los segundos se hacían minutos, los minutos horas, las horas meses y años. No estaba en lo absoluto conforme con la decisión de la princesa caballo aquella. Estaba atrapado, como si líneas de neon maldito se quebraran y aprisionaran mi cuerpo, estaba estresado y con cierto nivel de miedo, me preguntaba si Dios también viviría en mí, o al menos me acompañaría en este extraño viaje, después de todo, el era el principio y el fin, el primero y el ultimo también.

Pude intuir, era de noche. Trataba de dormir pero la noche era horriblemente calurosa y lo único que podía escuchar era el ruido de los autos fuera, y el sonido de los cascos de los ponies, una y otra vez. Era… yo… es decir, revolví toda la cama antes de sentarme en ella. No quería mirar fuera, estaba seguro de que algo estaba sucediendo y yo no quería ser parte de eso.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, yo me levante rápido y tome el florero, dispuesto a defenderme, pero era solo ella. Yo le hubiese preguntado que hacia, pero su rostro no mostraba una pizca de nada, ella solo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo, sin pensarlo, la seguí.

La seguí hasta la puerta de entrada, yo Salí fuera y no había nada, la línea del tren había desaparecido, las luces de neon, las casas, los rascacielos y habían sido reemplazados por un pueblito alemán a la usanza de babaria.

Yo la mire, ella seguía estática ahí. Fue la primera vez en que yo decidí tocarla, estaba fría y parecía ser hueca por dentro, no parecía ni tenia semblanza con ningún otro tipo de ser viviente. De pronto, cuando al fin abrió su boca para hablar, se quebró, se destrozo en mil pedazos como porcelana que se quiebra asi mismo toda la ciudad se quebró y comenzó a recorrer un sendero lejano, muy lejos de mí.

De pronto, solo la oscuridad. Pude sentir la tibieza de la sangre de mis pies, rotos por los vidrios, llenos de cortes. No se porque no caía al vacío, seguía en pie sobre la tierra, aunque la oscuridad jamás me pareció más aterradora que ahora. Quería correr, quería gritar, pero estaba completamente paralizado por el miedo. De pronto una voz, una voz imponente como el estruendo de millones de aguas habló desde el cielo, que aun permanecía estrellado. Me decía que mía era la misión más grande, que venia a salvar vidas y almas del mal, que no temiera pues el seria mi guía y mi refugio.

De pronto una luz ilumino el horizonte y la voz me ordeno caminar. Yo intente correr, pero la voz, esta vez más fuertemente, me ordeno caminar.

No recuerdo alguna otra vez en que mi corazón hubiese latido tan fuerte y mi sudor hubiese sido tan frío. Jadeaba descontroladamente, a la vez que trataba de alcanzar pronto la luz. Aun en la oscuridad escuchaba pájaros cantar, manantiales fluir mientras me acercaba cada vez más.

Al entrar en la luz me halle en la misma noche, en la misma ciudad, pero esta vez estaba completamente desierta. Al parecer se había reformado aquí nuevamente, pero no tenía la certeza de que no se fuese a quebrar nuevamente pero sin embargo, asi parecía, pues las paredes ya no se movían, sino permanecían estáticas.

Pensaba en la voz, quien sería, y porque yo era su elegido. Caminaba por las calles de piedra observando las goteras de las cañerías mientras el calor de la noche transmutaba en solemne frío.

Aun caminaba con miedo, hasta que escuche grandes voces provenientes del centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar allá pude ver cientos de ponies en línea recta, observando de manera impasible y muy atentamente a un pony parado encima de una tarima, este hablaba con un megáfono, hablaba cosas horribles, deformabas todas las verdades existentes, desde las virtudes hasta la creación en si misma, su poder de persuasión en el camino equivocado y su labia eran tan fuertes que asustaba y me hacia recordar a un tipo del que había leído algo, Hitler, creo se llamaba.

Todos veneraban al pony con grandes y extenuantes loas. Tenia rabia, trataba de hablar, trataba de tocar a la gente, pero no podía, era una especie de fantasma o algo parecido.

- grandes son tus palabras oh querido líder. Tu sabiduría ha de llevarnos a la victoria – todos decían

Solo en ese momento pude percatarme que cuadros del "líder" colgaban por en lugar, en cada edificio, en cada esquina, o bien niños sostenían con sus cascos fotografías del unicornio sonriente.

El reclamaba ser el padre de todos los Equestrianos, ser el espíritu encarnado e incluso dio a cada ciudadano de Equestria un libro titulado "Risshknkanapyor" donde según el, se condensaban todas las enseñanzas morales, espirituales y de vida social que llevarían al Equestriano por el buen sendero y donde, quien lo leyera 3 veces iría directamente al paraíso.

Había destruido todas las iglesias, según el mismo decía, Los ponies habían aprendido a tener esa confianza en las cosas reales, aunque no fuesen tangibles, algunos le llamaban Dios a esa fuerza, otros simplemente no le colocaban ningún nombre pero lo único de lo que tenían real certeza era que esa fuerza era la única que superaba en poder a la princesa Celestia.

Sin embargo todo parecía ser cosa del pasado pues este unicornio negro estaba completamente empoderado de la mente de todos aquí. Sus ojos brillaban de manera tenebrosa, como si planease algo en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de sus escuchas no tenían ninguna emoción en si mismos y sus expresiones eran tan maquinales como si hubiesen estado en alguna misa o algo asi. No había alegría, rabia, desden o ansias en sus ojos, solo el agua tranquila de la indiferencia que rodeaba la escena.

De pronto el levanto sus cascos hacia el cielo y la temperatura comenzó a aumentar y los cielos se abrieron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos desaparecieron junto con el, dejando la ciudad completamente desierta una vez más, esta vez…. En verdad.

Me senté en una acera menos de un minuto y comenzé a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad, no podía sentirme más extrañado: ¿el tipo, cosa o lo que sea podía usar el poder de la tele transportación también?. Llamaba a los ponies a salir fuera, pero nadie contestaba, gritaba, cantaba a grandes voces, pero otra vez: nadie contestaba.

Me sentía acompañado por el espíritu pero mi inquietud era sobre ese enigmático unicornio, de pronto la voz habló:

- ese es el mismo que destruyó tu planeta – dijo – quienes debían salvarse están más vivos que nunca ahora. Pero esta vez el ha venido a dar por muerto también este mundo, el no se rinde y por lo mismo ha hecho algo terrible con los ciudadanos. Pero eso, deberás descubrirlo por ti mismo

- ¿ quien eres? – pregunte

- Yo soy el que soy – dijo tres veces.

No dije nada, solo camine hasta las afueras de la ciudad mientras meditaba donde habrían ido parar todos. De pronto llegue a una catedral gigante, había un cartel fuera que rezaba: "el Querido Líder Realizara una gran charla hoy, el tema será: superar el miedo. Vengan todos, su padre les espera para dar una lección de sabiduría a todos sus hijos"

Yo entre, para mi sorpresa salía un río de en medio de la catedral que se detenía justamente en la puerta. Ahí estaban todos, y en el centro de la habitación: una pantalla de TV y, en ella, el rostro sonriente del líder.

Muchos ponies se acercaban a beber del río en medio de la catedral, que brotaba de una piedra bajo el televisor

- beban del río hijos míos – dijo el líder – quien tenga sed tome del río de la vida, no cesara nunca en su empeño de hacer de este un lugar mejor y jamás… jamás nunca morirá

Las palabras que decía no me hacían sentido alguno, los ponies decían:

- oh, grandes son tus obras y prodigios querido líder. En tu luz hemos de caminar

Cada pony tenía en su flanco una marca similar a un código de barra que había sido colocado a todos y cada uno por los generales y soldados del líder.

El contenido del discurso era irrelevante realmente pero la rabia inundaba mi ser de ver como todos accedían a todas y cada una de las peticiones del líder. Desde hacer resonar sus cascos, hasta besarse los unos con los otros en muestra de fraterno amor.

- bien mis cuerpos sin alma – dijo el líder – junto con su alma su voluntad ha sido llevada de ustedes del todo. No son más que cascarones vivientes y cada uno de ustedes esta atrapado en un lugar muy especial… y nada ni nadie será capaz de salvarlos ahora. Es divertido decirles esto ahora que nada pueden hacer.

En los ponies, ninguna reacción

ahora salgan y construyan estatuas de su líder y luego venérenlas y, asegúrense de que quien no lo haga… muera de la manera más salvaje y cruel posible

Y ahora que: ¿era mi misión salvar las almas de los ponies? ¿a que se habrá referido ese líder con atrapados?.


	5. El Reino De Zexyz

V

El Reino De Zexys

Desperté esa noche, sobresaltado, en casa. El sueño había sido tan real, todo tan vivido que no puedo creer que ya no escuche la voz y que al mirar por la ventana, la estrella de la noche siga ahí.

Al mirar por la ventana: los deslizadores surcan el cielo y todo parece igual mientras las luces de neon y los rayos lasers iluminan el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Cuánto tienes que dormir y a que nivel de debes llegar para soñar lo que yo? Eso era lo extraño y en cierta manera desconcertante.

Me seguían imágenes de mi mundo, creencias de mi mundo y al abrir los ojos lo primero que contemple no fueron las estatuas del querido líder, sino más bien, la caja vacía de aquella mujer computarizada.

Salí fuera y me senté, veía a todos pasar y me convencía a cada minuto un poco más de que todo había sido un sueño: Todos me miraban con la misma extrañeza de siempre.

Me preguntaba si alguien siquiera comprendería lo que había sucedido aquí, si aquella unicornio seguiría esperándome o si tan solo aún tenia una misión que cumplir. Me tendí en la cama a esperar mientras la casa me llevaba unas bolas de helado de vainilla y chocolate a la vez que encendía la TV. Como era de esperarse: solo basura en la televisión, tenia 428 canales de mierda para observar, era interesante la variedad y el poco contenido.

En la televisión dijeron, era domingo. Eso quería decir: dormí tres dias seguidos de manera ininterrumpida. Me sorprendía nadie me hubiese buscado. Me levante al armario para sacar algo de ropa limpia pero: ¡miren! Para mi sorpresa cayeron cientos y cientos de cartas de la princesa Celestia. No las leí todas, pero las que tomé fluctuaban entre la preocupación y la alerta, la rabia y los insultos. Desde luego me sorprendió como a veces parecía dejar de lado toda ceremonia y solemnidad, solo una cosa me quedaba más que clara: estaba enojada

En ese mismo momento llegaba una carta que me conminaba a ir de manera inmediata a la dirección que se me había dado donde, de no ir, debería enfrentar un terrible castigo del cual me arrepentiría.

No recordaba donde había dejado el papel con la dirección, pero antes de siquiera pensar en colocarme a buscar una mano robótica ya me lo había extendido, nuevamente, la dirección rezaba "Hahnemian Sparkle 2658 esquina colmena.".

Mientras tomaba la banda noroeste en dirección a la estación de ferrocarriles reía por lo bajo ¿Qué utilidad podría tener un hombre en un mundo de caballos? ¿Y que o a quien vengo a buscar aquí?

Había comprado algunas revistas para leer mientras esperaba el tren, debía ir desde la estación "MK 1888 Manehattan" hasta la estación "Hartlepool Harbour" en ponyville Que tenia vista a una bahía.

Como les contaba, la revista era sobre personalidades destacadas de ponyville y la había comprado solo porque en la revista aparecía un ser muy parecido al que debía recibirme. Decía que su nombre era Rarity el apellido era Constanza si no me equivoco, pero bueno, resultaba ser que ella era descendiente de una importante unicornio del mismo nombre que había sido uno de los legendarios elementos de la no se que y que había salvado al mundo de un no se que hacia mucho. Bueno, lo importante no es eso, sino que era millonaria y vivía en un Castellón a las afueras de Ponyville, que raramente aceptaba visitas. No seguí leyendo, ya sabía lo que me interesaba: tenia dinero. Aunque pensándolo bien no se para que querría robárselo cuando, de cualquier manera, prefería darme un tiro en la sien antes de eternizarme en este lugar tan extraño.

Sentado en la oscuridad nada sucede mientras espero temblando, observo a las palomas posarse en las líneas del tren como desafiando su destino casi siempre al filo de la muerte tan temida a la vez que contemplo el cielo estrellado que se cierne como guardián entre los edificios y los ojos de la ciudad.

Una música etérea se deja oír por los parlantes de la estación muy débilmente lo que provoca que se escuchen fuertemente los sonidos que provocan los ponies al caminar, cada paso, cada respiro lo que dota al ambiente de una atmósfera espesa y casi desesperante.

Me levanto de la banca y me acerco al abismo del anden mientras el viento del lado oeste mueve mi cabello mientras camino de un lado a otro como creyendo que aquello haría pasar mas rápido el tiempo pero, sin embargo, nada sucede.

Revisaba el boleto, lo doblaba y lo guardaba en la billetera para luego sacarlo de nuevo, casi temblando para observarlo otra vez.

El boleto tenía, en su parte superior central, el titulo de la compañía federal de ferrocarriles de Manehattan en la parte superior derecha tenía impreso el valor que en este caso eran veinte mil Kunas y el escudo de armas de la ciudad de destino

Me extrañaba, porque al mirar el reloj de la estación daban casi la una de la madrugada, el tren llevaba casi una hora de retraso con respecto a la hora original que figuraba en mi boleto, pero para mi sorpresa los pocos ponies que habían en la estación no se quejaban sino mas bien esperaban sentados al borde del sueño absoluto tratando, a veces infructuosamente, de mantener sus cabezas levantadas y sus ojos abiertos.

De pronto una voz melodiosa, pero increíblemente somnolienta anunciaba por el parlante la llegada del tren directo a Ponyville a la vez que se pedían las disculpas correspondientes por el retraso en cual fue provocado por un retraso en la manutención del tren. El viaje se efectuaría sin ningún tipo de escalas y aun así tardaría la noche entera en arribar, creo que lo haría a eso de las ocho y media de la mañana.

Al abrirse las puertas una luz penetrante golpeo mis ojos dejándome ciego casi por un instante, vi a los ponies entrar y luego me encamine dando pequeños pasos adentro del tren que por dentro era de paredes blancas con ventanas algo desgastadas pero en buena condición y un aire muy tibio y reconfortante golpeaba el rostro.

Busque mi asiento y extraje mi termo con café del bolso, en realidad era una botella de cinco litros y comenzé a beber a la vez que comenzaba a temblar profusamente. Las sombras se sucedían, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos mientras el tren avanzaba. Sonreía al pensar que seria lo que el destino tendría preparado para mí pero a la vez algo dentro de mí extrañaba a esa chica. Quizás podría llorar si la recordara del todo o bien su voz, pero no, por más que intentaba revisitar mis recuerdos anteriores al salvamento de la nave, nada de nada.

Me levante al vagón comedor, solitario, solo una pony gitana en el. Me senté a beber el resto de mi café mientras sentía la mirada de la pony sobre mi, yo le daba miradas fugaces, casi no parpadeaba, solo me miraba fijamente. Luego de pasado un rato me acerqué a ella. No se identificó, solo me dijo que debería tener cuidado al tratar a quien iba a buscar. Solo una cosa me reveló, algo que me movió el piso: yo la conocía muy bien.

¿Cómo podría conocer a una unicornio? ¿Qué significaba acaso aquello?, yo no hable palabra, solo me retire en silencio con el pensamiento interno de la locura de la chica. Ya en mi asiento me dispuse a dormir mientras el agua caía por los cristales empañados del vagón.

Me despertó una alarma, fuerte, penetrante que casi hizo sangrar mis oídos y me levante. La alarma solo indicaba: habíamos llegado. Baje y compre un mapa y no demore mucho en ponerme en mi camino al lugar indicado

Los ponies me miraban y me señalaban extrañados mientras yo caminaba, caminaba y caminaba. Llegue a eso de las 8 AM y ya eran las 14 PM y mi estomago comenzaba a rugir de hambre porque bueno, un termo de café no es alimento para nadie, asi que entre a un restaurante en el borde de la ciudad, no estaba muy lejos de mi destino, pero de cualquier manera entré.

En el menú: nada de nada, solo pasto, heno y solo hierbas obviamente no comestibles para nosotros, pero sin embargo me ofrecieron langosta y otros mariscos, no era algo que me gustara mucho, pero no estaba en condiciones de negarme. Al cabo de una media hora, pague la cuenta y me marché.

Había llegado a la calle, pero como era natural, comenzaba en el numero uno, lo extraño es que luego del numero uno comenzaba una calleja de piedras que se perdía en el horizonte, no tenia interés en seguir, estaba cansado, pero para ser franco, no quería tener ningún problema con celestia.

En el sendero árboles en seguidilla y hojas muertas, secas en el piso, señal inequívoca del otoño, el viento soplaba de manera fuerte y continua.

Al ver el castillo, no pude más sorprenderme, estaba construido enteramente de piedras, tenia dos torres a cada lado, un par de ventanas y en la parte superior una bandera púrpura y blanca ondeando, pero no pude ver cual era la figura de la misma

Tocar el timbre me tomo largos minutos, quizás unos quince o veinte, tenia vergüenza de saber quien me encontraría o que habría de decirle. Al tocar el timbre una música algo tétrica se dejó oír y el citófono sonó, una voz oscura pero dulce dijo:

- ¿si? ¿Quién es?

- Disculpe – dije – mi nombre es Hafnafjordur. Fui enviado por la princesa Celestia

- Si. Lo sé. Supuse que llegarías dias atrás

En ese instante y sin anuncio alguno la puerta se abrió y yo entre. Mientras pasaba el pequeño puente que separaba la el castillo de la tierra firme pude dar un vistazo fugaz al patio trasero: parecía ser una quinta de agrado con limoneros, naranjos, granadinos y manzanos. No me quede mucho tiempo contemplando, no quería ser descortés y hacer esperar a aquella.

Al entrar al Castellón la puerta se cerró y el frío casi me consumió por completo, de hecho no recordaba haber sentido algo parecido antes en mi vida. El lugar distaba mucho de la apoteósica pomposidad futurista del reino en general de hecho era mucho mas simple de lo que pudiera imaginar, tenia escaleras en el piso, varias puertas y un hall iluminado únicamente por velas, cientos y cientos de velas y candelabros, algunos ya derruidos por el esperma, otras como recién colocadas, habían varios cuadros de barcos, navíos, campos y el palacio de las tullerias, las paredes parecían estar forradas del más fino lino rojo, pero pasaba casi desapercibido al abrigo de la profunda oscuridad y del penetrante frío a la usanza de los castillos medievales de San Ladislao de Hungría, por citar un ejemplo entre muchos. Pero había algo de lo que este castillo no carecía para nada y eso era una cosa: la higiene.

Di voces de saludo, pero nadie contesto y a esa altura ya me estaba congelando pero antes de comenzar a preocuparme más escuche una voz fuerte e imponente pero melodiosa que dijo:

- buenos dias

Yo casi por instinto respondí de igual manera batiendo mi mano. No veía el rostro de mi contraparte, pero estaba vestida con una grandilocuente capa negra y algo que parecía ser una tiara sobre su crin. Una vez estuvo frente a mí: solo un silencio incomodo y su mirada altiva. Alguien debía romper el silencio, pero no estaba seguro si debiera ser yo. De cualquier manera, y como casi siempre, terminaba accediendo decidí yo decir primera palabra

- bueno – dije - ya estoy aquí

- asi veo

- ¿entonces tú eres?

- Rarity es mi nombre – dijo ella – ven por aquí

Me indico un salón con una cocina, sirvió unas tazas de te y se sentó

- ¿Qué tal tú? – dijo

- ¿yo que? – dije algo desganado

- Ya sabes, me dijeron que tu planeta había sido destruido. Te has encontrado con un terrible destino ¿no lo crees?

- Si. A veces lo creo. No resulta fácil dejarlo todo atrás y empezar de nuevo

- Lo se, creo – dijo

- Y tu que… ¿eres una vampiro o algo asi?

- No. Solo me visto con capa porque es bastante confortable. Y…. ¿Cómo van tus recuerdos?

- No lo se, solo recuerdo a mi novia. Ella murió en la tierra, no pude hacer nada por salvarla

Ella se incorporo y me miro extrañamente

- me recuerdas a alguien – dijo

- ¿a quien?

- Ni idea

Me tome la cabeza y suspire

- sabes – le dije – Celestia me dijo que venia aquí a cumplir una misión

- uhm... si – dijo ella nerviosa

- ¿tú sabes algo sobre esto?

- Es una historia larga me temo. Sin embargo escucha con cautela: hace mucho, demasiado tiempo, el reino de Equestria fue gobernado por Celestia y un Unicornio negro llamado Sy. Celestia ayudaba a los ponies de todo tipo con la bendición de la luz del sol y ayudaba con las cosechas. Sin embargo Sy, el unicornio despreciaba a todo ser viviente usando el poder de la oscuridad para destruir sus cosechazas, enfermarlos o, en último término, convertirlos en piedra o sal.

- Interesante – dije – pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

- Paciencia querido – dijo ella – a eso voy. Como te decía: Sy convertía a los ponies en piedra y en razón a eso, fue inculpado por Celestia pero antes de ser desterrado a la luna el escapo hacia los confines del espacio y mientras estuvo ahí, fundo una colonia llamada Zexys en la séptima luna del penúltimo planeta del universo

Yo solté una gran carcajada

- ¿en serio asi se llama la colonia?

- Si. Yo también se lo que estas pensando. Pero déjame terminar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sy esclavizara a todos los habitantes de la colonia. Celestia debió hacer muchos esfuerzos para llegar ahí y todos la mayoría de los soldados que fueron no regresaron y una vez llegaron a Zexys se dieron cuenta que Sy había desaparecido. Desde ese entonces han pasado muchos años y nada se sabe de el.

- Bonita aventura en tiempo espacio. Pero, de nuevo ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

- Bueno, últimamente todos en Equestria están teniendo extrañísimos sueños

- Si – dije incorporándome – yo también, soñé hace no mucho con un unicornio negro

- Pues bien. Existe una profecía sobre un ser de otras dimensiones que salvaría una parte de Equestria de la destrucción total. Pero también dice que Sy volverá nuevamente. Pero, para que concrete su regreso triunfal junto a sus esbirros y demonios, el elegido debe encontrar un objeto o persona perdida.

- Entonces… ¿ustedes creen que el elegido de otras dimensiones espacio temporales soy yo?

- No. Yo no lo creo. Pero la princesa Celestia (que viva para siempre) asi lo cree

- No se que decir

- Me comisionaron cuidarte, hay muchos que saben de ti y quieren matarte para que la profecía no se cumpla

Yo me quede en blanco, esa noche no dormí aunque de cualquier manera me tendí en una cómoda cama, trataba de pensar que hacer. Creo que el siguiente paso seria ir a visitar a Celestia mañana junto con Rarity. A este paso, ya no me quedaban ganas de conocer la ciudad


	6. Hemos Estado Aqui Antes?

VI

¿Hemos Estado Aquí Antes?

Esa mañana el desayuno trascurrió sin decir palabra, solo miradas fugaces de un tiempo lejano que se observaban las unas a las otras no teniendo nada en común.  
Pasado un rato me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta, Salí y comenzé a caminar, esta vez más y más lento. Ella había dicho que no me acompañaría, pues no era lo suficientemente interesada en ver a Celestia realmente. Pero, aun asi me facilito un traje antibalas y anti rayos que me protegía de las pistolas de plasma, lo curioso, pesaba una enormidad. De pronto miraba al cielo, como si esperara ver ese gran Reino – colonia con ese extraño nombre que te pensarlo ya me hacia sonreír. Tenia la ventaja de que siendo esta una ciudad pequeña podía hallar todos los lugares con relativa facilidad ahora.

Era extraño como todos parecían estar más paranoicos que nunca ahora. Al pasar por la plaza pude ver a una multitud agrupada, mirando con sorprendidos ojos a uno que hablaba: un pony vestido con una túnica con un letrero en su casco que rezaba: "el fin esta cerca" un curioso y muy apocalíptico mensaje y yo, que ya había vivido mi propio Apocalipsis no estaba interesado en escuchar sus palabras. Pero aun asi el morbo pudo más y me detuve

- ¡el fin del mundo esta aquí! – Voceaba - ¿no se han enterado que humanos, seres de otras dimensiones han llegado a Equestria? La profecía de Sy se esta cumpliendo poco a poco. Muchos creyeron que todo esto era un absurdo mito pero presenciamos el inequívoco fin de nuestra raza. Necesitamos eliminar a esos humanos para que ninguno de ellos encuentre lo que busca y asi seamos salvos del fin.  
- Pero todo ya ha comenzado – dijo otro  
- No si lo detenemos – dijo el pony de la túnica

Yo me quede quieto y comenzé a caminar de poco en poco nuevamente, no quería que me descubrieran. Pero, gracias a mi torpeza, mi altura y mis zapatos sin abrochar: tropecé. Y de manera casi instantánea eso llamo la atención de los paranoicos quienes vocearon al unísono:

- un humano ¡mátenlo!

Todos comenzaron a perseguirme mientras yo corría a todo lo que daban mis pies, desearía haber tenido una mejor condición física pues al rato de correr mis músculos empezaron a quemar como nunca y el dolor. El dolor era insoportable.

Mientras corría la mayoría del pueblo miraba, me preguntaba donde mierda estarían ahora los policías para defenderme. Pero, al parecer, en Equestria no había delincuencia o lo que sea, lo que significaba en pocas palabras, que nadie vendría en mi rescate.  
No podía darme vuelta para observar que cosas llevaban para atacarme, solo miraba un segundo atrás y ponía mi vista en el camino una vez más, solo gritaba:

- ¡malditos desquiciados! No soy yo a quien ustedes buscan  
- ¡Cállate! ¡debes morir! – ellos replicaban

Sentía balas rebotar en mi traje y el sonido de pistolas de plasma resonar, pero entonces pude ver a unos niños jugando y andando en bicicletas, no muchas interrogantes morales vinieron a mi en ese minuto solo empuje al pequeño pony, tome su bicicleta y comencé a pedalear rápido, tan rápido como jamás lo hubiese hecho nunca. Sentí que se habían quedado atrás.

- ¡mierda! – dijo uno – se nos escapo  
- No tan rápido – dijo otro

En ese instante encendió la punta de una flecha y la lanzo en dirección hacia mi, como yo no podía ver, no pude esquivarla y mi grito de dolor fue tan fuerte que, no dudo que se haya dejado oír en todo el reino. Quemo muy fuerte y el dolor fue tan penetrante que me hizo caer de la bicicleta y rodar hasta caer a un río. La corriente me llevaba, aun asi deje que fuera de esa manera y pasado un rato, me tome de una rama de la orilla del mismo y logré salir.  
Me encontré en la entrada de un bosque, sin embargo parecía que, rodeándolo podías llegar al castillo de la princesa asi que, para evitar encontrarme con los pueblerinos otra vez, decidí tomarlo y esta vez no paso mucho para que me hallara nuevamente en el castillo.

Al llegar subí raudamente hasta donde la princesa me había comisionado, al entrar a sus aposentos, ella me miraba extrañada, con algo de pena incluso. Yo venia salido de mi, enojado, descontrolado.  
No hablaba, estaba demasiado adolorido del brazo para siquiera recordar bien sobre que había venido a hablarle. Ella solo me miraba mientras uno de sus guardias me extendía un recipiente con agua, para humedecer mi quemadura. Ella me miro unos segundos nuevamente, chasqueo su lengua, ordeno su crin y hablo de la manera que sigue:

- ¿Qué te paso?  
- ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué me paso? – dije al borde de los gritos – ¿como se atreve a preguntarme eso? ¡es que acaso no ve mi brazo!  
- Tranquilo – dijo ella – toma aire

No tengo idea como, pero me convenció de hacerlo. Tome aire pausadamente, de a poco me sentía más calmado aunque no con menos dolor

- bueno, que quiere que le digan. Me quieren matar  
- si, supongo que ya sabes de la profecía  
- si. Rarity me contó  
- veamos la TV un momento ¿si?

Dicho eso encendió la televisión, estaba colocada en el canal MTTV, era la hora del noticiero central y ahí una reportera hablaba mientras atrás había una serie de ponies encolerizados, ella habló de la siguiente manera:

_…las cosas en Ponyville no van muy bien. Esto se debe en parte a la que hemos denominado la fiebre 12. Desde hace mucho algunos ponies vinculados y estudiosos de supuestas conspiraciones han aducido que la reciente presencia de humanos en Equestria vendría a dar cumplimiento a la ya tan bullada profecía del viajero interdimencional. Según la misma, este viajero salvaría a Equestria de la destrucción total traída por Sy, el unicornio. Sin embargo, aunque jamás se ha podido acreditar la veracidad de la profecía, esta tampoco ha sido desmentida por las fuentes oficiales.  
Asimismo durante estos dias los habitantes de ponyville han clamado haber sido objeto de extraños sueños. Lo cual, para ciertos ojos, es solo un presagio de que lo peor esta por venir.  
De hecho se reportaron incidentes ya que ciertos lugareños intentaron eliminar a un humano para asegurar, de esta manera, el incumplimiento de la profecía. Incluso se ha montado una guardia en los principales puntos de la ciudad, la misma esta conformada por civiles cuyo objeto, según ellos mismos aducen, es eliminar todo rastro posible de los humanos. Inclusive testigos afirman que el humano, el cual no es Identificado aun por fuentes oficiales, o de quien al menos, no se ha revelado identidad, habría robado una bicicleta a un niño pero que este, después de ser herido por una flecha en llamas presumiblemente habría caído a un río, donde se le habría perdido la pista._

Entonces… ¿estamos en presencia de un cúmulo de locos? ¿Comienza la fiebre pre- apocalíptica? ¿O es tan solo un exceso de incautos? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Marina Silverbauer para MTTV

Seguido de eso, la princesa apago la TV

- se acabo la función - dijo  
- es complicado saber que afuera quieren matarte. Y es mas irónico aun cuando llegue a este lugar escapando de la muerte  
- ahora deberás cuidarte más.  
- Asi parece  
- ¿para que querías verme?  
- dígamelo de una vez, sin rodeos. ¿yo soy el sujeto de esa profecía?  
- Si. Estoy casi segura  
- ¿es por esto que me trajo aquí verdad? No era nada de compasión  
- Debes cumplir el destino. Como te dije hace tiempo. Los destinos no se evitan, solo se cumplen. Además tu también fuiste objeto de esos sueños extraños ¿no es asi?  
- De hecho, eso es efectivo – dije  
- Pues bien. Entonces es hora de que conozcas esta importante verdad. E hora de que los dados comiencen a girar y te enteres de algo importante: existen dos dimensiones. Una es a la que tu perteneces y otra es donde estas ahora. Durante los años 2000 a 2088 se hicieron investigaciones de física y otras materias y se comprobó la teoría de los Gemelos Idénticos. La cual dice que en este universo, hay copias exactamente idénticas de las personas que existen en la otra dimensión, pero estas no lo saben.  
- Interesante – dije  
- Pues bien. También descubrimos que te esa regla se exentaban muy pocos seres, entre ellos tu y el resto de los rescatados.  
- ¿Eso significa?...  
- Eso significa que Rarity es la reencarnación de tu novia. La novia muerta, la que dejaste en ese planeta

Eso me golpeo como un tren de alta velocidad que enviste a un vagabundo, esa era la razón del porque todo este tiempo su voz me estuvo recordando algo

- ¿ella no lo sabe?  
- No. Nunca lo sabrá tampoco.  
- Pero… hay una parte de la profecía que aun no conoces  
- Ese asunto me esta jodiendo al extremo ¿lo sabia?  
- Como a cualquiera en tu posición. El punto es que si tú quieres vencer, debes hacerlo con tu alma gemela, ambos deben ser humanos. Debes enamorarla nuevamente y convencerla de dar el paso. Solo asi Equestria podrá salvarse

Yo miraba atónito y casi con miedo:

- ¿y si me niego a cooperar?  
- Nuestra dimensión estará condenada a la extinción, junto con tu amada y todos los demás. Y no hay más dimensiones, asi que esta será la primera y ultima oportunidad de tu vida que tendrás para encontrar su amor  
- No quiero enamorar un pony – dije  
- Bueno… ¿quieres salvar a la que fue tu esposa o no? – dijo en un tono concluyente  
- Si.  
- Entonces ponte a trabajar, tienes… - dijo mirando su reloj – exactamente 3 meses para enamorarla, de otra manera la lucha se hará terriblemente dura  
- ¿y porque no usa los elementos de la no se que?  
- Los elementos de la armonía. Sus portadoras murieron hace mucho y bueno, ninguna de sus descendientes actuales guarda similitudes siquiera parciales a quienes ostentaron esos títulos un día. Ahora vete

Ser lanzado afuera fue más complicado que nunca ahora, celestia me había dado una fotografía de ella. Al fin pude llorar su recuerdo, ahora fresco en mi mente. Ella estaba tan cerca, pero no podía decírselo. El amor de mi vida estaba reencarnado, pero ¿Cómo volver a enamorarle?  
Ahora se que ese amor era lo que le faltaba a mi vida, vivir sin su amor es tan difícil. Ella era todo lo que un día quise para mi vida. Pero ahora, ahora pareciera que no la conociera. Por más que intento recordar cosas exactas de su personalidad, nada viene a mí, solo su rostro y aroma.

El destino a veces es cruel, te patea, te inmoviliza y te deja llorando en el piso. Ahora salvar cientos, miles de vidas estaba en mis manos y era una responsabilidad que no quería.  
Pero ¿sacrificaría mi amor, mi vida y la de cientos de otros por mi obstinación cuando ya pareciera que no queda margen para mirar atrás? A veces suspiraba, otras solo me quedaba ahí, escuchando el viento y otras nada parecía importarme.  
Ahora al verla seria difícil no preguntarle si habíamos estado aquí antes o en cualquier otro lugar. Ver mi herida quizás era una muestra de mi destino, que ahora, parecía entrecruzarse con cientos, miles, quizá millones de vidas más.

Esa tarde, luego de estas reflexiones fui directamente al Castellón de Rarity, fue difícil saludarle, sabiendo quien era

- hola mi am… es decir Rarity – dije  
- ¿mi que? – dijo ella sorprendida  
- Nada, nada… fue solo un pequeño lapsus  
- Ya veo. ¿Cómo te fue con la princesa?  
- Es algo – dije con la voz casi quebrada – de lo que no quiero hablar ahora

De pronto ella reparó en mi quemadura y sin decir palabra comenzó a sanarla. Que luego me preguntara de manera tan calida que me había sucedido enterneció mi sonrisa y supe, supe en mi corazón que era ella, el amor de mi vida, a quien yo siempre busque, de quien jamás quise ni quiero separarme.  
Después de un rato me llevo a la cama y me ayudo a recostarme, yo le agradecí. Me pidió que descansara, que no tratara de moverme y que le relatara todas mis aventuras del día. Yo, aunque no tuviera los ánimos para eso, fui displicente y le conté todo con lujo de detalle, como se lo hubiera contado a quien fue mi esposa hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Ella escuchaba con atención mientras asentía.  
Mientras hablaba, ella ilumino mi habitación y la decoro con candelabros, cisnes de porcelana y gatos de madera, todo bastante bonito y un detalle que yo, yo jamás espere de ella.

Hablamos hasta entrada la noche, pero parece que ella podía ver la melancolía en mis ojos, porque pregunto:

- ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?  
- Mi sueño hubiese sido poder vivir en mi planeta. Haber envejecido con aquella a quien amaba, y aunque la siento tan cerca de mí ahora – dije dándole una mirada fugaz – pero…sin embargo ¿Qué me queda ahora?

La abracé fuerte y lloré, llore como jamás recuerdo haberlo hecho antes. Llore porque estaba abrazando a mi esposa y no podía decírselo, llore porque desearía poder besarla como ayer, pero no podía hacerlo, llore porque desearía que ese abrazo no hubiese terminado nunca, pero aún estaba solo.  
Ella se ofreció para quedarse el resto de la noche ayudándome, pero yo vi el cansancio en sus ojos y la conmine ir a dormir. Ella se retiro, no sin antes dejarme un libro sobre la colonia de Zexys.

Era importante que lo leyera, me daría un enfoque nuevo para lo que se supone me tocaría enfrentar, pero solo tuve el ánimo para leer unas 3 páginas. Aquí les adjunto un fragmento

_La colonia de Zexys se fundo en el año 1999 por ponies del planeta RKB 206, en la séptima luna de ese planeta siendo de este mismo la jurisdicción. No hacia mucho en ese planeta se había descubierto una manera para sobrevivir fuera del mismo como prevención ante posibles amenazas que pusieran en jaque la seguridad. Los primeros intentos de lanzar cohetes direccionados y tripulados al espacio fueron un rotundo fracaso, la mayoría explotó y se perdieron cientos de vidas.  
Sin embargo una tripulación de 100 ponies logro establecerse y fundar la colonia un 5 de abril y a partir de ahi se comenzaron a hacer estudios profundos sobre el suelo que permitieran dilucidar si efectivamente podía ser construido sobre la superficie lunar.  
Este estudio tomo 3 meses, en los cuales los 100 ponies debieron vivir de manera estricta dentro de la nave, hasta que fueran objetos de indicaciones posteriores._

Después de un año, a eso del 5 de julio de 2000 los primeros habitantes se asentaron en la superficie y, en el plazo de dos meses el resto de los recién llegados estaban ya en sus casas.  
Dada la novedad que suponía una colonia lunar dentro de un domo, Zexys se convirtió rápidamente en un destino apetecido por la burguesía del planeta, donde una habitación en un hotel llego a costar el exorbitante precio de30.000 Icarus (moneda local). Además, el agua lunar estaba repleta de unos peces llamados "Divehi" que se caracterizaban por su color café claro y su sabor prominentemente agridulce, siendo los únicos peces que se dan en la luna en toda la galaxia.__

Este escenario trajo consigo prosperidad para los habitantes de Zexys, dada la variada oferta gastronomica, eran cientos de ponies de toda la galaxia los que se daban cita en la colonia para probar esta nueva experiencia de sabor y dado a los ingresos la colonia recibió el estatus de "Reino unido e independiente lunar de Zexys" convirtiéndolo en la primera colonia independiente de la historia__

Pero seria esta misma prosperidad la que traería el infortunio al pueblo ya que piratas espaciales invadieron la colonia por un corto periodo. La invasión dio comiendo el 2030 y finalizo el 2034 pero cuatro años fueron los suficientes para devastar la economía y que mucho de los importantes empresarios migraran de la colonia.

Pero también Zexys escribe una página misteriosa en las leyendas del reino de Equestria. Se cuenta que a la colonia arribó un poderoso unicornio negro, que se identificó como la maldad encarnada y que esclavizo a todos los habitantes de la colonia por un periodo de tres años. Pero al saberse buscado por la princesa Celestia de Equestria este misterioso tirano desapareció, aunque ciertas profecías desempolvadas hace no mucho, aseguran que el esta pronto a volver a finalizar lo que no logró concluir._  
Cabe señalar a su vez que, dado este último incidente la corona de Equestria se vio obligada a tomar la jurisdicción de la colonia lo cual se mantiene hasta el día de hoy.  
_  
No dormía, observaba las estrellas por la ventana y me preguntaba que sucedería de ahora en adelante, como me las arreglaría con todo esto que estaba a dias o más bien dicho meses de ocurrir.  
Solo sabia que ella había sido mi esposa, pero no recordaba como la había enamorado, no recordaba lo que había dicho, no recordaba lo que había hecho…. Seria tan difícil.


	7. Tratamiento De Shock

VII

Tratamiento de Shock

Sentado en el banquillo de la cocina observo el calendario que señala un 7 de febrero del 4561. Yo miraba con extrañeza, como tratando de comprender algo que realmente no me quedaba demasiado claro.  
Ocho de la mañana y el silencio que solo rompía la canilla de la cocina, gota a gota. Ella había dejado una nota la noche anterior indicándome que sacara un vaso de leche del refrigerador, debí hurgar mucho para hallar, pero solo halle unas copas de vidrio fundido con forma de Cisne. Me serví la leche y la tomé, sabia asqueroso, sabia horrible, sabia terrible, pero justo cuando me iba a dar vuelta para correr a vomitar… ahí estaba ella.  
Yo trague y me quemo desde la traquea hasta el estomago, como si hubiese tomado una botella completa de vodka de una sola vez. Al parecer los colores se me fueron de la cara, pues ella pregunto como sigue:

- ¿Qué te pasa querido? Tu semblante es horrible

Yo respire un poco e incluso hice el amago de vomitar, pero por mi suerte, no fue asi

- eh… si, es solo…no lo se, desperté mal del estomago, supongo.

Ella estaba vestida de azul, una capa azul y una tiara con un rubí rojo en ella

- ¿y ese rubí?  
- Es un regalo de muchas generaciones atrás – dijo ella  
- Estas mucho mas arreglada que siempre… es decir, como digo siempre si llevo menos de una semana aquí  
- Si. Hoy se celebra el aniversario de la fundación de la ciudad y nosotros… nosotros participaremos de las festividades.

Antes de continuar creo pertinente amigos, retroceder un poco en el tiempo para contarles como ocurrió la fundación de Ponyville. Corría el año 112 después de la fundación de Equestria y los mandamases de las diferentes partes del reino se colocaron de acuerdo para enviar exploradores a los lugares de Equestria que aun no habían sido conquistados. El problema: se contaban muchas historias acerca de esos lugares, historias aterradoras, historias que versaban sobre monstruos gigantes, sobre ponies salvajes y plantas carnívoras.

Después de haberse firmado ciertos tratados y en conjunto a celestia todos los gobernadores (que eran lacayos de la princesa, por tanto, solo caras de poder, no tenían ningún poder real, pero debían aparentarlo) llamaron a todo aquel que quisiera emprender viaje, pero no, ninguno aceptó la empresa.  
Sin embargo un unicornio llamado Ryle Lilliwhelyn aceptó, no sin embargo por convicciones personales sino porque había sido recientemente desheredado por sus acaudalados padres al oponerse al matrimonio que se había arreglado para el.  
El era un asiduo visitante a las tabernas de la Isla de Evisca (hay que consignar que en los primeros tiempos todas las labores administrativas y de todo tipo se concentraban, extrañamente, en Vaporia y posteriormente, en el año 758 DF las operaciones se mudaron a canterlot que es la ciudad capital del reino desde ese entonces) y en la misma busco pertrechos para la misión que deseaba cumplir ya que, al no tener ningún lugar donde vivir ni nada que hacer pensó que era mejor ir a intentar morir con gloria. Sin embargo ninguno de los parroquianos quiso aceptar el desafío excepto uno. Bueno, para hacer el cuento más corto después de enviar una carta de aceptación a Brisk, se le dieron las vituallas necesarias, prometiéndosele riqueza, fama y fortunas sin par además de un titulo honorífico en las tierras que lograse conquistar (la historia es muy muy larga, sin embargo es lo bastante buena, encontré un libro que relata la fundación de varias ciudades del Reino por el mismo Lilliwhelyn, pronto se los trascribiré… solo deberán esperar un corto tiempo) varias tierras fueron conquistadas, pero el, dado haber encontrado el amor en una de sus camaradas que partió con el en el viaje decidió establecerse con ella en Concordia, no sin antes fundar Ponyville en el año 132 DF y recibir el titulo de Duque de Concordia y Ponyville ( aunque es solo uno de los tantos que recibió siendo el titulo de Duque abolido luego de su muerte)

Desde el año 1345 DF se había hecho una tradición celebrar de manera anual el aniversario de la ciudad que este año cumplía 4429 años de vida, tristemente ya no quedaban descendientes de lo que llamaríamos Nativos de Ponyville ya que dado el proceso de mestizaje que se había dado en el periodo de la conquista esas influencias se habían asimilado y perdido prácticamente.  
Durante esa semana la ciudad se había vestido de gala, se trabajaba en la construcción de carros alegóricos, a veces de flores, a veces de papel mache con la forma del fundador de la ciudad, de los leones y el unicornio que sostenían el cartel de bienvenida del pueblo o de la Arpa, instrumento musical oficial de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad aun no se formaban las aglomeraciones ya que todo comenzaba entrada la tarde. Los niños aun colgaban globos de colores, las mujeres regaban pétalos de flores por los tejados de las casas y los hombres hacían guardia de los carros alegóricos.  
Un elemento a notar es que todo se adornaba en colores Celeste y Blanco, ¿la razón? Al momento de fundar la ciudad, Lilliwhelyn observó sobrevolar una gaviota, la cual parecía llevar luz o brillar, en honor a eso estableció esos dos colores en la bandera de Ponyville. Celeste por el color del mar y Blanco por el color de la gaviota. Además esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Celestia bajaba efectivamente a compartir con sus súbditos, por tanto todo debía lucir perfecto.

Se estaban armando unos Stands con frases como: "Feliz Aniversario" o "bienvenida princesa Celestia" todos pintados con alegres colores. Yo… es decir, Rarity me había pedido llevar un par de bolsas. Al mirarla, la intuía nerviosa… no, más que nerviosa, algo ansiosa. Yo por mi parte, lo único por lo que rogaba, era por no encontrarme con esos estupidos que querían matarme.  
Al observar todo me sorprende quizás como están a mundos de distancia de nosotros, o de lo que yo creí conocer un día, en eso mire a Rarity y le pregunté:

- ¿no deberíamos ayudar?  
- ¿Qué estas loco?- dijo ella con tono melodramático – no puedo arriesgarme de ensuciarme… además, no necesito esto.  
- Entonces… - dije incrédulo - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?  
- Ya lo verás, pero por ahora solo observa

A veces me sentía tan fuera de lugar aquí que no entendía como no me daba un tiro, a veces me reía solo al verla, de seguro si Leonora supiera que soy yo quien tiene en frente su actitud otrora fría cambiaria, estoy seguro.  
En ese instante recordé la foto que la princesa me había dado con el nombre de Leonora Bournemouth en su anverso, ese era el nombre de mi esposa. Se me olvido preguntarle a la princesa: ¿serio me había casado tan joven?. Busque por todos los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y mi pantalón y no, nada.

- ire a buscar algo que se me quedo en casa – le dije a Rarity  
- ¿Cómo eres tan olvidadizo? Yo pensé que la de tu pasado era la única amnesia que tenias. Llévate las bolsas y vuelve en una hora. Toma, ten las llaves

Yo tome el camino directo al castillo de celestia y comenzé a buscar la foto: cerca del lago, en la arboleda e inclusive en la basura. Pero en ese instante un pony recolector de basura se me acerco

- ¿Qué estas buscando?  
- Una fotografía  
- ¿de alguien parecida a ti?  
- Si – dije casi en un grito  
- Pierdes tu tiempo. A menos que puedas llegar a Libraria en menos de… - dijo mirando su reloj – quince minutos no la recuperaras  
- ¿ a cuanto queda eso de aquí?  
- Tres dias

Me fui pateando mi mala suerte, había perdido la primera oportunidad, pero seguro ya vendrían más.  
Recuerdo haber llegado donde estaba Rarity casi sin respiración, jadeando. Tome aire y dije:

- llegue  
- ¿Dónde esta lo que fuiste a buscar? – pregunto incrédula  
- Este… ¿lo que fui a buscar?... – balbuceaba nervioso – lo que fui a buscar esta… ¿Qué?  
- ¡lo que fuiste a buscar!

- solo fui al baño  
- ya veo – dijo dándome una mirada no muy displicente

Pude respirar tranquilo, al menos relativamente hasta que la música comenzó a sonar, era New Wave muy parecido a The Cars, Daniel Amos o Crumbächer pero, como sea, todo el mundo comenzó a bailar o moverse al ritmo de la música en algo que parecía un baile. Yo movía el pie, tuve la intención inicial de invitar a la chica a bailar, pero antes de darme cuenta ella venia con un vaso con Whiskey y hielo.  
Todo transcurrió con normalidad las dos horas siguientes hasta que la banda terminó su concierto y las trompetas sonaron… y ¡observen!, ahì, la princesa Celestia llegaba batiendo sus alas.  
Ella habló un poco, dio un discurso sobre las bondades de la ciudad, que se esperaba para este nuevo año y sobre que jamás había tenido súbditos tan leales como los de hoy en día (lo que me pareció un cliché mas que una verdad).

Lo extraño, yo veía a la princesa algo distraída, como nerviosa mientras su hermana, Luna, miraba a todos lados como si quisiera salir volando en cualquier momento. En eso un anciano, un sabio se acerco a la princesa y le dijo como sigue:

- ¿Qué le sucede oh princesa? Veo preocupación y pesar en sus ojos

Ellos se apartaron a hablar y en efecto, ella estaba preocupada por los eventos que estaban por venir, en la duda de si yo fuese lo suficientemente idóneo como para salvar el Reino.  
Todos estábamos haciendo fila para la provisión gratuita y especial por esta ocasión que la Corona daba de pollo, pescado y vegetales

- me trajiste por las provisiones gratis. ¿eres millonaria, porque necesitas esto?  
- Es gratis. Lo gratis jamás se desprecia.

Luna sudaba profusamente mientras observaba a su hermana mirar a los lados y luego al cielo y luego a sus súbditos una vez más. A veces parecía sentir el pulso de su corazón latir, primero parecía tan solo una condición psicosomática, pero luego comenzó a aumentar y aumentar y a aumentar hasta que se hacia insostenible. De pronto, un grito, un grito casi de pavor y de Liberación. De súbito, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella.

- hermana – dijo con una voz desesperada y casi al borde del quebranto – debo revelarte la verdad  
- ¿Qué verdad? – dijo Celestia intrigada  
- Espero que en tu corazón halles espacio para el perdón  
- Basta de palabrerías  
- Yo fui quien ayudo a Sy a escapar del reino hacia el espacio profundo… perdóname

Celestia sintió como si mil martillos cayeran sobre su cabeza y se fue encendiendo en ira progresivamente

- ¡que! – dijo en un grito - ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?  
- La verdad  
- ¿fuiste tu quien nos condeno a este destino? ¿te das cuenta lo que significa lo que has hecho?  
- Se te olvida que me habías desterrado. Tenia razones para tener rabia  
- ¡eres una maldita! Jamás debí confiar en ti. Lo ves a el – decía mientras me señalaba – ¿lo ves?  
- Si  
- ¿sabes lo que es?  
- Un humano  
- Pues bien. Yo jamás, jamás quise traer un humano a esta dimensión. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Pero ahora el oráculo ha profetizado y debí traerlo. Y ahora…. Gracias a tu egoísmo – dijo mientras me daba una mirada algo triste – el deberá hacerse cargo de algo de lo que no tiene culpa  
- Sy no volverá – dijo Luna decidida  
- Y que… ¿te lo dijo? ¿crees acaso que no te utilizo como un medio para lograr los objetivos que se propuso a través de los años?  
- El se encuentra en otra dimensión….le di el dispositivo de viaje interdimencional  
- No… - dijo Celestia compungida – esto no puede estar pasando… es que no pudiste ser tan imbecil. El seguro fue quien esclavizo a los humanos y destruyo su mundo… y ahora vendrá por el nuestro ¿y los tesoros sagrados?  
- Los disgregamos por el universo

Luna salia volando, para seguramente no volver en mucho tiempo. El pánico que apodero de muchos, que solo se quedaron ahí, en silencio, mirando a la princesa quien antes de echarse a volar solo dijo:

- se acabo la fiesta.

Algunos corrieron a refugiarse a casa, otros se quedaron ahí en silencio y otros emprendieron el regreso y yo, yo aun no entendía muy bien que había sucedido, todos habían sufrido de un manufacturado ataque al corazón, los colores de todos parecían haberse ido a expensas del miedo, muchos temblaban, otros parecían creer lo evidente: la clase política les había mentido y engañado en las narices. Al parecer, en eso, esta tierra de cuento no era muy diferente a nuestro mundo.  
Mientras tanto, en el palacio, lo ocurrido recientemente en las celebraciones era la comidilla de todos los burgueses estirados de Canterlot e inclusive algunos sugerían y cuchicheaban entre si que quizás seria conveniente un nuevo destierro a la Luna para la que consideraban una traidora

En los aposentos Celestia ordenaba a sus mejores hombres convertirse en centinelas para vigilar el espacio en busca de las amenazas visibles para poder combatirlas lo mejor posible y que todos sus cañones, de cada reino y cada soldado se preparara para defender el Reino en caso de algún ataque. Aunque bien sabia, que si la profecía estaba por cumplirse, las tierras de Equestria no verían ataque sino, algo mucho peor y, por lo mismo comenzó a pensar en un plan para poder contener a la población civil para prepararlos para estar a salvos de esto… que si bien no era una guerra… se acercaba muchísimo

- ahora que el descubrió su razón: ¿debemos esperar cosas mucho peores? – pregunto uno de los centinelas  
- eso me temo – dijo celestia.

Esa noche estábamos con Rarity hablando sobre lo sucedido en la tarde

- ¿sabes? Ya no se que pensar – le dije  
- Te diré que es muy difícil pensar algo en situaciones como esta. Realmente yo no se que pasara de aquí en adelante. Aun cuanto dicen tener armamento nuclear

Esa última palabra empujo una avalancha de recuerdos y visiones sobre mi pasado y casi en un grito dije:

- ¡no! Armamento nuclear no. Los subversivos de mi mundo lucharon contra el tirano con ese tipo de armamentos, pero luego comenzaron a utilizar mas y mas, primero para eliminar al dictador, luego para arreglar sus disputas y luego…  
- ¿luego…?  
- Vi el fin de la tierra misma  
- Si. Creo que a lo único que debemos temer es a la aniquilación nuclear total – dijo ella  
- No quiero temer  
- ¿te dijeron el porque estabas aquí?  
- Si. Para cumplir la profecía según dijeron. Solo que…  
- ¿Qué…?  
- Hay una parte de esa profecía que me complica. Pero no puedo revelártela  
- No se lo que sea… y a estas alturas parece que hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Lo único que se es que si vas a dar cumplimiento lo hagas rápido o siquiera toda la tecnología del reino nos salvará  
- Bueno. Al menos aun no pasa nada.

Esa noche nos despedimos temprano, habíamos vivido muchas cosas por un día y estábamos demasiado preocupados y agotados como para pensar en seguir conversando sobre cualquier cosa.  
Después de colocarme el acostumbrado pijama de cada noche me recosté y comenzé a pensar de que ya había pasado una semana y media aquí y aun no hacia intentos para enamorar a Leonora pero, de pronto…. Un libro golpeo mi cabeza, al recuperarme del golpe, otro vino en dirección a mí, logre esquivarlo, grité:

- ¡Rarity! ¿hay fantasmas en el castillo?  
- No – porque – dijo

En ese instante la oí gritar, yo Salí afuera de la habitación y candelabros, velas, mesas y peluches flotaban en dirección a ir al ataque nuestro

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – gritaba ella - ¿Por qué todo esta cobrando vida?  
- No lo se… no lo se

Intentamos salir del castillo pero no podíamos, la puerta hacia presión para que no pudiéramos abrirla. Comenzamos a correr al otro extremo del castillo, pero la alfombra se movía como si de olas se tratara. Mientras luchábamos por correr uno de los tantos candelabros y una lámpara de lava me golpearon la pierna y la cabeza respectivamente. A esas alturas solo me estaba concentrando en proteger a Rarity, aun cuando estaba semi inconsciente no podía dejar de moverme o esas cosas me matarían. Afuera se dejaba oír el sonido de las sirenas. Mientras al llegar, una ventana cerrada, yo me lanzé sin pensarlo y luego saque a Rarity, corrimos hacia la avenida principal. El aire estaba viciado, como espeso a mas no poder y costaba respirar, aun se escuchaba como se revolvían las cosas dentro de la casa, como se arremolinaban, como parecían caer y luego volver a levantarse.  
Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, todo se calmo…. Escuchamos el grito de pavor de un pony y al correr en su ayuda pudimos ver que se había caído a un agujero. Al preguntarle el dijo que el hidrante le había lanzado un chorro de agua a presión que lo había hecho perder el equilibrio y consecuentemente caer.

Inclusive los bomberos que debían ayudar al rescate no se atrevían a bajar, todos tenían mucho miedo e inclusive yo, tan paralizante era mi miedo que no repare que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes luego de haberme lanzado por la ventana.  
Esa noche nos organizamos en bandas para cuidar de nuestra seguridad, ninguno parecía estar a salvo ahora, los objetos inanimados podían cobrar vida en cualquier momento, cualquier minuto podía ser el inicio de una pesadilla.  
Ocho de la mañana y nuestros ojos inyectados en el cielo, aun no salía el sol, la luna y la oscuridad dominaban el firmamento, tal y cual como si fuera medianoche o como si el eje de la tierra se hubiese movido después de un fuerte terremoto.

Ninguno sabia como explicar esto y recién a eso de las 11 PM comenzó a amanecer, creo que jamás en vida había vivenciado esto. Yo sugerí a Rarity estar con los demás para la seguridad pero ella insistía en estar sola.  
Nos demoro mucho decidirnos entrar al castillo de nueva cuenta y al hacerlo, todo estaba regado por el piso. Ambos comenzamos a ordenar todo y al cabo de unas 4 horas, al fin hubimos terminado. Yo me dirigí hacia la ventana quebrada, ahí los rastros de mi sangre se confundían con el color rojo de la alfombra.

Encendimos la TV. En ella, a punto de comenzar un discurso de la princesa Celestia que dijo como sigue:

_Queridos súbditos. Esta cadena y este discurso responden a las delicadas situaciones que el Reino experimento ayer jueves a eso de las 04:33 de la madrugada con un fenómeno poltergeist o de telequinesis masiva por todo el reino.  
Este fenómeno dejo el triste saldo de 1257 heridos y 4 muertos. Hoy por hoy no tenemos explicación plausible que de un sentido a lo ocurrido. Lo que si podemos hacer es asegurar que ante toda amenaza, interno o externa será combatida por nuestros soldados y la seguridad de todo el reino de Equestria será asegurada no importando, si se deben, incluso ceder algunas libertades personales en pos de este objetivo. Y es por esto mismo que hoy declaro en estado de alerta máxima al Reino de Equestria y a todos sus habitantes se les restringirá la libertad de movimiento, siendo esta posible solo de 10 AM a 19 PM además de la prohibición de salir de la ciudad bajo pena de muerte. El Reino de Equestria esta en cuarentena desde ahora._

Nadie podía creer lo que habíamos oído, de pronto…. Naves sobrevolaron el cielo mientras por un megáfono un soldado decía:

- atención a todos los habitantes de Equestria, atención a todos los habitantes de Equestria, atención a todos los habitantes de Equestria, hemos asumido el control, hemos asumido el control, hemos asumido el control

Rarity y yo nos miramos y no abrazamos. Por primera vez… con verdadero y paralizante miedo.


	8. Nada Importa Mas Que Tu

VIII

Nada Importa Más Que Tú

No salíamos afuera, no mirábamos afuera. Tan solo escuchábamos los murmullos del exterior y a los soldados clavar sus pezuñas marcialmente por la avenida. Colocados en cada esquina, con un fusil flotando a su lado, imperturbables.  
No podíamos sino tratar de estar atentos a todo asi pues, subimos a la azotea del castillo para observar. El cielo había perdido su color característico solo adornado por las cientos y cientos de naves que se movían en dirección a cualquier lugar de Equestria pues sabían, alguien podría apretar el botón el cualquier momento haciendo que todo terminara, aun antes de empezar.  
Estaba atado, no podía moverme y eso hacia todo mucho más difícil pues ya ni siquiera podía recurrir al palacio de Celestia por ayuda o para intentar iniciar una misión o algo, solo debía quedarme ahí. Pero con el fantasma de la aniquilación en el rostro de cada pony con el que te encuentras ¿Qué más puedo esperar?.

Jugamos a las damas. Ya ni siquiera hay televisión o Radio y eso esta volviendo paulatinamente locos a todos donde la única información confiable eran los pocos cuchicheos que los civiles oían a los soldados y que pasaban escritos en una hoja por toda la ciudad. Esa noche no podíamos dormir, era una noche fría y solo una cantimplora y algunos sorbos de Whiskey nos ayudaban a mantener la cordura mientras, al contemplar la avenida: totalmente desierta.  
Los soldados vestidos de negro cantaban afuera, yo sali un poco a tomar aire a las afueras del castillo pero antes y más rápido de lo que siquiera imagine un guardia me apunto con su arma

- vuelva dentro por favor- dijo  
- no me moveré, pierda cuidado  
- vuelva dentro por favor – repitió – o me veré obligado a disparar

Viendo que no había más opción entré, visiblemente molesto mientras maldecía en voz alta ya que creía que realmente no valía la pena guardarme algo cuando, de hecho, todos estaban muy nerviosos para hablar.  
En la noche… tomábamos café, en silencio, ninguno quería hablar, quizás no porque no tuviésemos las ganas de interactuar pero considerábamos que la situación era lo suficientemente tensa como para hablar del clima, de cómo había sido nuestro día

- ¿a que se redujeron nuestras vidas? – pregunto Rarity  
- A llegar vivos – dije casi de manera mecánica  
- A veces creo que todos deben estar escondidos.  
- Por supuesto. Si esta ciudad esta apartada y alejada miles de metros hacia debajo de todos los demás  
- ¿como te sientes con respecto a quien eres? – ella pregunto  
- No lo se – dije algo cabizbajo mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café – es solo que a veces no llego a entender. Todos dicen que soy un héroe profético, pero no me siento asi. Estoy tan nervioso que creo – dije acariciando si crin – que no se que seria de mi ahora sin tu compañía  
- Gracias querido – dijo sonrojada – pero… debes confiar en quien eres. Si tu mismo no confías en el destino que viniste a cumplir, todos estaremos perdidos. Y tienes… tienes mi apoyo

Nos mirábamos y cabeceábamos de sueño, pero por alguna razón ni el café hacia efecto ni podíamos caer al sueño. Quizás, por el afán de alerta permanente.  
En conjunto con la fría noche, las nubes se apoderaron del firmamento y después de tapiar la ventana rota nos propusimos observar la lluvia en la ventana de la habitación de Rarity.  
Al observar las gotas chocar y reventar en el piso parecían salir pequeñas chispas, como si no fuesen de agua realmente, pero no le dimos importancia.

En el palacio de canterlot las cosas estaban caldeadas, la princesa estaba extrañada pues a pesar de haber colocado a sus mejores centinelas a observar cada punto del espacio cercano…. Nada de nada, todo parecía absolutamente normal

- ¿Cómo es que después de todo esto nada es diferente allí fuera?  
- Debe estar esperando algo – dijo uno  
- Es una respuesta plausible – dijo otro

De eso hablaban y del descontento creciente de la población cuando De pronto uno de los centinelas gritó y retrocedió, como asustado. Tenía su boca abierta e indicaba al cielo

- miren… miren ahí – dijo

Al mirar, nadie podía dar crédito a sus ojos: un ojo gigante estaba ahí, en el medio del espacio. Mientras más lo observaban, más veían. A través de la pupila del ojo se sucedían imágenes de la historia de ambas dimensiones: la fundación de Equestria, un festival de sidra, las cámaras de exterminio nazi, los elementos de la armonía venciendo a Discord, el nacimiento, la vida, muerte y sacrificio de Jesucristo y mucho más. Pudieron caer en la cuenta de que la criatura era la creación en si misma. Pero ella lloraba y sus lágrimas se fundían en una luna mientras, todo su contorno estaba cubierto por un manto rojo.  
La creación estaba sufriendo, como si algo o alguien estuviesen manipulándola para que no siguiera su curso natural.  
El ojo tenía alas, intentaba alzar vuelo pero parecía atada a una estrella por un lastre grueso, se retorcía, parecía gritar y su pupila mostraba imágenes de dolor. De pronto, casi anunciadamente el ojo comenzó a arremolinarse, trato de luchar, trato de reír pero sin embargo, tan rápido como había vivido, el ojo se fundió con el espacio y desapareció.

Todos sacaron sus ojos del espectáculo y se miraron. Primero, silencio. Luego, desconsolado llanto de haber presenciado el fin de la creación, nada volvería a crecer ni a nacer, solo quedaba esperar… la era parecía vomitar todos y cada uno de los corazones del universo. Ellos lloraron por lo que creyeron ver, sin embargo, aunque la creación perdura, ellos, al menos, jamás volvieron a ver ese misterioso vortice de vida, historia y revelación.  
"¿Qué será de nosotros?" se preguntaron en silencio, con voz de incertidumbre. La creación gemía, se retorcía y gritaba desde sus entrañas sin embargo ninguno era capaz de entender ni descubrir quien estaba detrás de todo eso.

- ¿debemos informar a todo el Reino de lo que hemos visto? - dijo un centinela mientras secaba sus lagrimas  
- No. – dijo la princesa con un aire resignado – mientras menos noticias lleguen a las ciudades, tanto mejor. Informen que suprimo, a partir de este momento, la libertad de información.

Al saberlo, nadie se vio muy feliz, realmente deseaban saber que sucedía. Yo, en cambio solo observaba, impasible la lluvia acida que corroía los monumentos. Por las otras ventanas podía observar a otros ponies con los ojos vidriosos y la razón era tan simple como triste: era la primera vez y el primer registro que se tenía de lluvia acida en Equestria.  
Pude observar como algunos corrían de un lado a otro, en desespero mientras cada gota que caía sobre sus alicaídos cuerpos parecía quemar hasta el rincón más recóndito de su ser.

Esa tarde las nubes se dispersaron más temprano pero el cielo seguía siendo de igual manera grisáceo. Yo deje a Rarity en la tranquilidad del sueño y me fui en mi camino a dar un paseo con mi mente puesta en buenos pensamientos y en la manera de poder darle una vuelta de tuerca a toda la situación que se presentaba, tan, tan difícil.

Llegue a la rivera de un lago sin nombre que era custodiado por varias colinas de mullido y húmedo pasto en su alrededor y donde el silencio se dejaba oír. Observaba las ondas del agua ir y venir. Lanzaba una piedra al agua y la observaba perderse en el agua. De pronto el agua comenzó a abrirse por un costado y vi algo similar a un tobogán se conducía a las profundidades de la laguna. Yo me acerque más por extrañeza que por vehemente curiosidad. Al perder el equilibrio caí a mundos de distancia del lugar en el que estaba y mientras caía podía ver luces, como de faroles, pero nada más detallado gracias a la ilusoria rapidez.

Caí en un salón, estaba lleno de lámparas y brillaba con la luz de mil soles. Pude ver un ser, tenia rostro de humano, cuerpo de hipocampo y pies de pato. Su cuerpo me asusto, y pude ver, por primera vez, como la luz del salón, contrastaba con lo lóbrego del fondo marino.

Al ver al ser, trastabille hacia atrás y dije con voz trémula:

- ¿Quién eres?  
- He tomado esta forma para hacerte más familiar – dijo – y soy el gobernante de esta ciudad.

Yo mire a mí alrededor y corrí hacia un costado del salón, era un vidrio transparente que dejaba ver una ciudad que brillaba y seres semejantes a hipocampos que iban presurosos  
A un destino incierto.  
Cientos de ocasiones los mitos se mezclan con las realidades mentirosas, pero, esta vez no podía ser ni haber nada más cierto. Los hipocampos llevaban alas y en su frente algo parecido a diademas. Yo intente creer que todo esto era un sueño, sin embargo estaba ahí, pisando tierra firme.

- ¿Por qué un gobernante desea hablar conmigo?  
- Porque nos necesitas – dijo – desde hoy en adelante comienza el primer día de tu vida

Yo me pare y dije

- bueno. Aquí me tiene  
- ¿ves esa ciudad allá fuera?  
- Si  
- Nosotros somos los descendientes de los primeros habitantes de este Reino, antes incluso, de que Equestria llevara ese nombre  
- ¿Por qué terminaron aquí?  
- Nosotros somos lo que en un tiempo en tu mundo llamaron la Atlántida. Escucha: hace mucho tiempo Sy el unicornio gobernaba las tierras junto a Celestia. Nunca nos explicamos de donde vino el, o como llego o lo que sea. Y, celestia, por alguna extraña razón nunca quería hablar de el. Este unicornio se mostró benevolente con todo el pueblo y logro paz y amor. Pero, luego de un tiempo comenzó a mostrar su verdadero cariz: un ser lóbrego y sin sentimientos, manipulador y que quiso tomar el control absoluto de Equestria dejando muchos lugares en las ruinas y muy pocos sobrevivientes. Pero, cuando todo parecía perdido… el escapó… aquellos que sobrevivieron en la tierra repoblaron el reino y los otros, los que fueron empujados al océano o a las fuentes de aguas que no yacían contaminadas fueron cambiando su fisonomía y terminaron con el paso de las generaciones, convertidos en hipocampos.  
- Y ustedes no lucharon contra Sy ¿no es verdad?

El dio una mirada hacia abajo, como triste

- en efecto… no fuimos… no fuimos capaces de luchar. Ninguno fue lo suficientemente competente asumo.  
- Pero… ahí arriba todos creen que este asunto es un mito  
- ¿crees que si fuera un mito todas esas cosas sucederían? Son los mismos indicios que antecedieron a los hechos en la antigüedad. Pero Celestia no desea alarmar a los demás.

El me guió a través de un pasadizo, en silencio. Subimos a una nave en dirección al palacio Real. Observaba lo azulino del agua y a los hipocampos comer su plankton, a veces solos, a veces… en familia.  
Las construcciones eran más bien pequeñas, siendo el palacio fácilmente reconocible por su grandilocuencia y su similaridad a las construcciones de la Grecia antigua, con la regla Áurea como máxima arquitectónica en cada rincón. Me sentía cómodo y a gusto pero intrigado del como esta ciudad si era completamente real y no un supuesto como en otro tiempo.

Estaba a cientos de millones de millas de mi hogar y aun asi pude entrar con la cabeza en alto no sin antes el Gobernante me facilitara unos bronquios artificiales. Las descripciones del lugar sobran realmente, al bajar la escalera llegamos a otro salón. Este tenía una camilla, una mesa y unas sillas, fue la primera vez que mire todo esto con incredulidad.

- bueno. – dijo el gobernante mirando a los demás, eran tres que estaban vestidos con batas – el es de quien les hable. El viene a dar cumplimiento profético a nuestro Némesis Sy.

Yo me pare y dije

- un momento. No puede dar por seguro algo que ni siquiera yo mismo se  
- si no fuese asi… no estarías aquí ni yo perdería mi tiempo – dijo el Gobernante  
- ¿ya encontraste a esa persona especial? – dijo un pony con bata  
- Eso creo – dije un tanto avergonzado  
- Bueno – dijo uno – llego la hora de hablarte sobre los tres tesoros sagrados  
- ¿no que celestia debería hablarme de aquello?  
- Nosotros te lo revelaremos y ayudaremos, porque debemos hacer lo que no hicimos antaño. Debemos vencer al tirano… y tu… tu eres nuestra carta de triunfo o nuestro boleto a la perdición total – dijo otro  
- No podemos movernos de Ponyville. El resto de las ciudades llevan cientos de años sobre los cielos y las aguas de la superficie ahora son ponzoñosas y muertas. Muchos se aventuraron a probar suerte en otros lugares. Hoy sabemos… no volvieron – dijo el gobernante  
- Existen 3 tesoros: El espejo de Palutena. Este ayuda al viajero a mirar dentro de su alma y concentrar su energía y también para mostrar la verdadera naturaleza de todos los seres – dijo mientras me mostraba un dibujo de lo que se creía era el espejo - El Arco y la flecha de Limassol. Este es un arco que se cuenta nació en conjunto con la aparición de mundo, es un arco café y una flecha verde, un escudo amarillo… es el único con capacidad de herir a Sy… pero el tercer tesoro es….

En sus ojos observe un brillo que no me dio buena espina

- el Amor. Es el único tesoro intangible  
- ¿y que hay si consigo solo los primeros dos?  
- Sin el Amor, el resto de los tesoros son inutilizables.

Pude haber dicho muchas cosas a eso, pero solo me quede ahí… en estos casos… sentí como si un peso cayera sobre mi

- ¿Por qué todo se reduce a lo que es más difícil de conseguir?  
- Lo más preciado, el poder más grande es el que siempre lo decide todo. Ahora…

En eso vi a dos de los hipocampos con batas detrás de mí y tomándome, me empujaron hacia la camilla y me ataron de manos y pies

- ¿Qué me van a hacer? – grite  
- Tu tranquilo

Acercaron a mí un aparato con un chip y un bisturí. Cortaron un trozo de mi cabeza, no dolió pero al colocar el chip y cabeza comenzó a arder y mi cuerpo a retorcerse. El dolor… jamás había sentido ese tipo de dolor, mis gritos eran penetrantes y agudos y mis lágrimas continúas. Pareciera que fuera la peor tortura que pudiese vivir y sentía tal y cual mi cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento y, al terminar el dolor… desperté en el prado nuevamente.

Valía la pena reflexionar nuevamente sobre si había sido un sueño o no, pero mi jaqueca era terrible y antes de siquiera pensarlo sentí, dentro de mi cabeza una voz que decía:

- ¿si? ¿estas ahí? Hafnafjordur… ¿estas ahí?  
- Aquí Hafnafjordur – dije casi como si de una película de acción se tratara  
- Es bueno, nuestro experimento resulto. De aquí te ayudaremos. Mañana recibirás indicaciones. Cambio y fuera  
- Muy bien. Cambio y fuera

Me reí todo el camino a casa, era como un esquizofrénico y a veces parecía que me había metido en medio de una misión ultra secreta de espionaje o algo. Pero ahora, ya no había más tiempo para dudas, debía volver a encantar a mi esposa y aunque no sabia como, debería poner todo de mi para lograrlo.  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve fuera, aparentemente un par de dias pues a mi llegada ella se sorprendió

- buenas tardes – dijo algo molesta – recordaste que tenias un lugar donde venir  
- no creerás donde estuve  
- no me interesa – dijo de manera cortante  
- ¿Por qué estas molesta?  
- ¿y tú que crees? Sabes que no debes estar allí fuera solo. Además… ¿con quien andas?  
- Con nadie, sabes que no conozco a nadie excepto a ti aquí.  
- Debes tener más cuidado con quien andas y lo que haces - dijo – querido… yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti ahora, pero debes saber que no puedo hacerlo sola, debes poner también de tu parte  
- Lo se… lo siento amo… es decir, Rarity

Es la segunda vez que sufría ese lapsus y no quería se volviera una constante. Esa tarde ella no me habló pero, de todos modos, cuando el sol se hubo ocultado, en su mesa de noche le deje una nota con la leyenda: "Nada Importa Más Que Tú"  
Esa noche se daba vueltas en la cama, incluso tratando de dormir de revés, respiraba y pensaba… aun pensaba que realmente no quería enamorar a esa particular unicornio, pero entonces venían a mi las imágenes de Leonora… de la mujer a quien yo tanto amé y las lagrimas vuelven a mi cuando pienso en que esta tan cerca de mi. Supe que si lograba que ella conociera de mí, ella podría ser quien yo conocí y asi… estaríamos juntos para siempre como siempre lo soñamos y de esta manera podría decirle besándola… Nada Importa Más Que Tú … pero también supe que si no veía el interior que es donde ella realmente vive…eso significaría que jamás la amé de verdad y no puedo dejar, no puedo permitir que ese sea su pensamiento cuando el tiempo llegue a su final.


	9. Mi Razon De Ser

IX

Mi Razón De Ser

Llovía esa mañana y parecía que hace mucho que el sol no dejaba ver su rostro. Me levante temprano para hacer el desayuno, sin embargo… nada en la alacena. El reloj apuntaba las diez de la mañana y ahora por fin todos estaban saliendo a sus trabajos, ya saben, no se podía salir antes por el toque de queda.  
Me dispuse a comprar algunas provisiones o por lo menos algunos pasteles, recuerdos me dicen que a ella le encantaban los pasteles. Pero, en ese justo momento una puerta se abrió detrás de mí. Yo reaccione con sorpresa a primera vista, pero más bien mi percepción interna fue de soberano infortunio

- ¿Dónde es que vas? – pregunto con melodiosa voz  
- Yo... iba a comprar algo para el desayuno. Bueno, no había nada y creí oportuno buscar algo … y justo a la hora debida  
- Muy bien, pero deberás ir solo. Yo debo terminar unos vestidos  
- ¿eres modista? – le pregunte sorprendido  
- No – dijo – de ninguna manera. Aunque… muchas de mis antepasadas lo fueron  
- muchas de mis antepasadas lo fueron  
- ¿entonces?  
- Solo… no me gustan que me digan que vestir. Entonces, yo misma me confecciono la ropa  
- Si… he visto, que la mayoría por aquí anda desnudo  
- Asi es… pero a mí. A mi no me gusta

Fui atrás de castillo. Era un patio llego de flores y jardines colgantes y, en el techo del mismo cantaban aun los pájaros. Descolgué mi chaqueta y colocándomela me apreste a salir. Pasaba ante ella como un simple hombre y ella me miraba como un vil foráneo, pero aun no sabia que pensaría de mi, porque a pesar de los dias, no me lo había dicho y a mi me daba un poco de resquemor llegar a preguntar.  
Trataba de observarla y ver, ver el unicornio blanco y evidente que tenía enfrente pero el nervioso y las palabras vagas aun vienen a mi cuando la veo, pues solo soy capaz de ver a la mujer de quien me enamore y de quien pareciere recordarlo todo, incluso su voz, que era extremadamente similar a la de Leonora.

He tenido visiones, sueños de ojos cada noche al dormir, sueños de aromas y visiones de calor en mis manos y su voz en mis oídos desde el momento en que la recordé. Era como esa maravillosa espera y el anhelo de lo que se esconde, pero solo subyace en el interior la capacidad del encuentro o de la resignación.  
Por el contrario de lo que puedan pensar a raíz de mis palabras, yo no quiero al pony que se cierne frente a mí y me da la bienvenida, sino más bien su espíritu, a aquella que esta dentro de ese cuerpo. Pues, de saber quien era ella y si no se me hubiese revelado este secreto… quizás hubiese estado intentando escapar de este páramo lleno de desconocidas visiones y que al contrario de lo que muchos quisieran pensar, no se asemeja ya más a un reino de cuentos.

Como les iba contando, me prepare para salir, con algo del dinero que tenia con anterioridad y abrí nuevamente la puerta. Ella insistió a ir conmigo pero tan pronto como puse un pie fuera del castillo, las voces de mi cabeza vinieron a mí otra vez diciendo

- Hafnafjordur ¿estas ahí?

Yo como era evidente, al ir con la chica al lado no respondía, pero la voz seguía su curso… yo sabia quien era

- escucha. Hoy ya no te detendrás sino hasta el resto de lo que tu llamas tiempo y no es sino cosa de pocos momentos para que todo comience a suceder. Hoy es tu día y deberás enfrentarte a lo que no quieres ver.

Luego de eso, la voz se silenció. Su lenguaje críptico me dejo algo anonadado pero con fuertes interrogantes. Decidí hacer caso omiso y continuar con la lenta caminata de aquel día

- a veces me pregunto Rarity – dije - ¿no te molesto tener que hospedarme por fuerza?  
- Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Es decir ¿un ser de otras dimensiones en mi hogar?... suena a locura de primera categoría. Inclusive me mantuve algo incrédula frente a tus posturas.  
- ¿entonces porque sigues hospedándome?  
- Porque a través de las semanas que hemos compartido he podido caer en la cuenta de que no eras quien yo creía. y porque como te dije en una oportunidad, me recuerdas a alguien.  
- Supongo que debo dar las gracias Rarity – dije en una sonrisa  
- No tienes de que – dijo - ¿tu no sabias nada sobre nosotros?  
- No – dije - ¿Por qué debería de saber?  
- Es que bueno… se dice que hace mucho tiempo ya, nuestro Reino fue conocido por los de tu dimensión a través de un programa de televisión. Era como un reality show o algo asi supongo  
- No. No tengo noticias de eso – dije – además si hubiese sabido algo ¿crees que aun estaría tan sorprendido?  
- No, supongo que no.

Llegamos a una pastelería, yo no entré, solo le di el dinero y ella pasó, no lo vi como una descortesía sino, solamente le di la oportunidad de elegir a ella porque bueno, ya saben que uno debe dar la prioridad a quien ama, en este caso a mi amada Leonora.  
Salio luego de un rato con una caja de color púrpura, yo me levante de inmediato y la coloque debajo de mi paraguas. Nos dirigimos a unas mesas que estaban bajo un toldo multicolor y nos sentamos.  
Nos miramos y no pudimos evitar sonreír cuando el viento comenzó a arreciar y una rama cayó sobre la mesa. La quitamos y la chica saco un pequeño mantel del pequeño bolsito que llevaba

- ¿un mantel? ¿Realmente? – dije sorprendido  
- ¡Claro! – dijo ella – desde un principio fue mi intención venir aquí a comer  
- ¿aun con el clima?  
- obviamente – dijo señalando su bufanda blanca – me gusta cuando el viento golpea mi rostro.

A veces me sorprendía lo tranquila que estaba aun con todo lo que venia sucediendo hace semanas en el reino y que, aunque todo ya estuviera algo mas calmado, aun tenia a los ciudadanos algo paranoicos, incluso habían llegado panfletos al castillo que hablaban sobre el fin de los tiempos, yo me reí porque estaban escritos como si de una propaganda de detergente para la ropa se tratase, solo les falto colocar el precio

- sabes – le dije – yo pensé que tenias novio

Ella se sonrió

- hace mucho de eso ya  
- ¿en serio?  
- Si. La gente no te quiere por lo que eres – dijo – solo por tu dinero  
- No pareces ser tan excéntrica  
- De hecho no. Al menos no como aquellas que me antecedieron  
- Eso supongo. Como sea… ¿no te aburre la soledad?  
- No. Bueno… realmente la soledad es sana mientras no sea total ¿y tu que tal?  
- Es difícil acostumbrarse después de perder en una situación tan descabellada y en la que, no desearía que nadie se viese envuelto. Lo curioso es que bueno, en mi planeta cada cierto tiempo algún imbecil solía hacer una profecía sobre el fin de los tiempos  
- Se ha llenado de eso aquí, no desde hace mucho – dijo ella  
- Bueno, como te decía: cada cierto tiempo algún imbecil solía hacer una profecía sobre el fin de los tiempos y nunca nada sucedía. Lo curioso es que cuando el planeta se destruyo en pedazos… nadie fue capaz de predecirlo, solo sucedió y ya  
- Nada de lo que se dice que va a pasar sucede, es un clásico ya. Solamente que aquí ya hay un método para deshacernos de esos locos – dijo ella mientras daba un mordisco a la rosquilla con glaseado blanco y púrpura  
- ¿Por qué usas siempre esos colores?  
- Es cosa de balance – dijo – a propósito de lo que hablábamos antes. He escuchado que muchos ponies que observan las estrellas han dicho ver un castillo flotante en el espacio  
- Aquí hay tanto de lo que no me entero – dije casi en una risotada  
- Esto no es asunto de risa – dijo ella, que aun le costaba pronunciar mi nombre – es mejor que te apresures ya. El tiempo se esta acabando y aunque deteste decirlo, es cierto  
- Lo se, lo se…

El resto de la hora y un poco más que pasamos conversando fue bastante edificante, sentí, que en cierta manera estaba generando un lazo más fuerte con mi contraparte  
Lo que se me hacia bastante bueno.  
Yo le di mi paraguas y le pedí que se adelantara mientras me ataba las agujetas de los zapatos. Creo que pise mal o algo asi y me caí al barro, unos niños que pasaban rieron de mi, pero yo solo les sonreí y me pare para dar alcance a Rarity. Pero no a mucho de caminar vi una multitud de curiosos que formaban un círculo en derredor de algo o alguien y grande, horrible fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a la chica en el piso

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – dije casi en un grito al ver a la chica herida en un sector de su cuerpo y con una de sus pezuñas rotas  
- Creo que la atropellaron – dijo uno

Ella me miraba, trataba de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no podía hablar, sus fuerzas eran muy pocas. La sangre formaba una línea recta. Yo saque mi chaqueta y la coloque en su cuerpo para evitar la hemorragia al menos por un tiempo

- ¿no llamaron una ambulancia?  
- Si – dijo uno – pero aun no llega

Yo, viendo que no había tiempo para esperar la tomé y comenzé a correr en dirección al hospital. Al mirarla, ella había cerrado sus ojos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, casi como si se me fuera a salir en cualquier momento, no sabia si se había dormido o estaba desmayada producto de la perdida de sangre.  
Al llegar al hospital lleve a la chica directamente con un doctor pero este dijo:

- escucha. Debes esperar por la atención

Yo me Sali de mis cabales y dije con denuedo

- escucha. Ella morirá si no haces nada y si la dejas morir te juro que te matare aquí mismo – dije  
- esta bien… tranquilo, tranquilo…

Di gracias a que mi estrategia intimidatoria hubiese resultado y no quise dejar a la chica hasta que estuviese bien, pero me obligaron a salir. Yo caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de espera, tal como un padre espera a su hijo, pero no, el mío no era ese momento feliz. Sino toda la rabia de los imbeciles estos

- ¿ustedes tuvieron que ver con el accidente verdad? – dije cuchicheando  
- No. Solo lo sabíamos  
- Son unos imbeciles.

Esa noche entré a eso de las 19 horas a la habitación, donde ella yacía, tendida en la cama con los ojos semi cerrados. Al parecer unas amigas vinieron su encuentro al enterarse del accidente, yo las vi salir, ellas me miraron de manera cortante y extraña pero no tuve palabras para intercambiar con ellas.  
Yo la vi ahí y en cierta manera me sentí algo culpable por todo lo que había sucedido, ella me vio y sonrío

- estas aquí – dijo con un tono de voz muy débil  
- si querida – le dije – como era natural. Ahora – dije mirando hacia abajo – necesito que me perdones. Si no fuera porque te deje adelantarte quizás esto no hubiese ocurrido  
- no pierdas cuidado – dijo de manera displicente – son cosas que pueden pasar.

Me sentía más aliviado. Mi intención primera era quedarme a su lado el resto de la noche, pero ella me conmino a volver al castillo.  
Recuerdo que esa noche llovía mucho, la lluvia caía sobre mi como convidada de piedra de tiempos antiguos y me empapaba mientras yo observando al cielo daba gracias pues, sin saberlo quizá, estuve a punto de perderla otra vez.  
Ella era mi razón de ser desde el momento en que le vi, desde el momento en que volveríamos a empezar, desde el momento en que creo que esto no tendrá final, podría construir todo un mundo para ella.

Esa noche, un trago frente a la fogata y un libro. Observo sus ropajes, de alguna manera guardaban tantas similitudes a ella, Leonora vivía y cada palabra de Rarity era saberla a mi lado. Si tan solo pudiera volver a nacer para tenerla otra vez, para decirle que solo ella es mi razón de ser, ayer, hoy y siempre lo será, pues ella es mi mundo.  
De pronto la chimenea se ilumino con un profuso color verde y de la misma una carta de la princesa que decía que estas serian mis últimas 2 semanas en Equestria antes de partir.


	10. Prueba De Lagrimas Part I

X

Prueba De Lagrimas Part. I: Esta Lloviendo En Sus Ojos

Incineré la carta, no necesitaba saber mucho más ahora, creí escuchar una voz que me pedía despertar, pero hice caso omiso. Observaba los cuadros del castillo. Todos juntos, parecían relatar una historia sobre una mujer solitaria. Cada uno estaba enmarcado en marcos dorados, lo más tristes, en marcos más tenues. Habían desde cuadros que relataban un nacimiento, otros con una unicornio que lloraba, otros con una unicornio vestida de novia sola frente al altar.  
Supongo que este era el porque ella jamás me habló de su vida, esta estaba representada en cada cuadro que extrañamente no parecían ser fotografías, sino más bien oleos con una precisión tal que por momentos llegaba a intimidar extrañamente. Me di cuenta que había un espacio en blanco en la pared. Me quede mirándolo en silencio hasta que de pronto aparecieron dos cuadros consecutivos de la nada. El primero mostraba a Rarity en el hospital y el segundo a mí observando la pared.

Supongo que al observar los cuadros podía entender su soledad y del porque no confiaba demasiado en nadie. Parecía haber sido dañada tantas, tantas veces como pudiera un ser vivo soportar, refugiarse en lo etéreo del dinero quizá había sido la respuesta al amor que ella jamás encontró o que se le negó, según contaban los cuadros. Estos hablaban de una feliz pareja que se casaría, pero justo en ese momento, el se arrepintió y le dejo sin previo aviso.  
Me preguntaba porque ella querría seguir recordando su pasado tormentoso y si realmente le serviría de algo seguir en ese plan. A veces creo que nuestras vidas no habían sido muy diferentes, aunque no por eso creía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Era realmente triste hasta cierto punto no haber caído en la cuenta de este cuarto en particular. La atmósfera que lo rodeaba era pesada y parecía que uno pudiera querer huir del lugar en cualquier momento. Mientras mas observaba todo más preguntas venían a mi y es que es tan difícil enmendar un corazón roto y desatendido como el de ella, que parecía sangrar a cada minuto asi como el mío.  
Debía poner de mi parte, debía hacerla sentir querida, hacerla sentir que si era parte especial para alguien y hacerle entender que ese alguien la conoce tan bien, quizá mejor que lo que ella misma lo hace. Enfrentar una prueba de lágrimas jamás es fácil, a veces pareciera que nunca te recuperaras, que el dolor es tan fuerte que se hace difícil mirar fuera y sonreír, cuando cada gota que brota por tus ojos y recorre tus mejillas quema más que mil soles y que jamás volverás a sonreír, cuando a pesar de ser fuerte tu voz se quiebra en mil pedazos y necesitas sentir el agua fluir fría en tus labios.

Escribir estas palabras cuenta demasiado, a veces me gustaría pedirle que me contara su historia, pero al saber y ver estos oleos he comprendido tantas cosas y se me abren tantos caminos, pero deberé ser yo quien tome la iniciativa.

Prepare un estofado siguiendo una vieja receta de un libro de cocina que encontré. Era la primera vez que cocinaba y lograr un resultado optimo me tomo un par de horas, incluso debí tirar a la basura varios intentos fallidos, pero una vez listo el platillo, prepare una pequeña vianda y colocándola en mi bolso Sali en dirección al hospital. Mientras en esto iba, caí en la cuenta de que algo se me había olvidado: comer yo mismo. Y ni siquiera había llevado una porción para mí y había escuchado a Rarity decir que la comida del hospital era incomible asi que era mejor hacer mi propio intento, pero ese día un sol abrasador dominaba el ambiente y a medio camino ya estaba tan hambriento y tan sediento que sentí, no podía seguir.  
De pronto un pony salio de la nada, tenía en sus cascos una caja que iba abriendo a medida que se acercaba a mí. Yo me detuve un momento y lo observe. El se acerco un poco mas, dijo haberme visto hambriento y quería ayudarme con eso. Yo no me cuestioné mucho la apariencia del pastel y dando las gracias me apreste a darle un mordisco. Pero, justo en ese momento la certeza de una bala le arrebató la caja de los cascos al pony. Yo intente recoger la caja que tenia, para mi sorpresa el pastel aun intacto dentro de ella. El pony había huido y de pronto un unicornio de un color plateado brillante se coloco frente a mí:

- no toques ese pastel – dijo  
- tranquilo. No pasara nada  
- mi nombre es Kludgel y estoy aquí para protegerte en el resto de tu estancia en la ciudad  
- un gusto. Pero…¿Qué eso no lo hacia Rarity? Y por lo demás… ya nadie intenta matarme  
- ¿estas seguro? – dijo pisando y destrozando el pastel

Y en efecto, de este salieron cientos, quizás miles de larvas de colores que se retorcían y ponían huevos en el pastel y otros seres repugnantes que parecían defecar en el. Kludgel tenía atravesado algo como un sostenedor de cuero donde ponía su rifle y a su lado hacia flotar un garrote lleno de puntas de clavos oxidados. Después de una efímera mirada me habló:

- ¿piensas que estas seguro ahora? Y no, ella solo se encarga de hospedarte… ¿Cómo ella podría cuidarte?  
- No. Supongo no estoy muy seguro que digamos

Seguimos nuestro camino. El me dijo que había venido de Canterlot, la princesa le había dicho que yo era un ser débil y extremadamente frágil y que, la naturaleza humana era fácilmente perecible y que por tanto debía cuidar que no muriera.

- no es divertido estar en un lugar en el que te pueden matar ¿lo sabias?  
- supongo que ya te hablaron sobre los tesoros  
- ¿Quiénes?  
- Los hipocampos  
- Ah – dije musitando – si. Ya lo hicieron  
- Era cosa de tiempo, su especie aun recuerda lo que paso hace tantos años y han estado preparándose largos años para este momento  
- ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
- Nada, supongo que has investigado algo sobre los elementos  
- ¿el arco de Limassol?... y … y… y no recuerdo el otro.

A esas alturas el ya me había dejado, prometiendo volver sin embargo, al entrar al hospital pude sentir ruidos extraños, como de gritos que, para mi sorpresa, provenían de la habitación D24 donde se encontraba la chica. Entre casi de un golpe y sin avisos previos, ella me vio y se silenció

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo ella  
- Vine a visitarte – dije acercando una silla a la cama - … y a traerte algo de comida

Comencé a darle la comida en la boca, como si de una bebe se tratase y ella para mi sorpresa no se negó. De pronto me miro y se comenzó a reír, era extraño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos los dos con un ataque de risa

- ¿esta es tu primera vez cocinando no es asi?  
- Si – dije sonriéndome  
- Es un intento decente. Pero para la próxima trae comida preparada ¿si?

Yo estalle en una carcajada y dije

- esta bien, lo haré  
- pero es un buen esfuerzo. No creas que no lo tomare en cuenta querido. Pero ahora… necesito pedirte un favor. Lo que sucede es que vinieron mis amigas hace un rato y bueno…  
- Una pregunta antes – dije interrumpiéndola  
- Claro, dime  
- ¿Por qué ellas me miran tan raro?  
- No confían en ti… porque no te conocen. Sin embargo ha sido mi empeño hacerles ver que no estas aquí para hacerme daño. Pero, es por lo mismo que creo que eres idóneo para este favor  
- Vamos a ver  
- Una amiga mía, Applejack, esta teniendo problemas con la recolección de manzanas. Su hermano esta fuera del pueblo y bueno… quisiera saber si querrías ayudarle

De inmediato pensé que si hacia lo que ella me dijera seria un paso más, asi pues acepte de manera terminante

- excelente – dijo ella

Me dio una dirección y Sali de inmediato en la busca de la misma, desde luego no tenia idea donde se encontraba y al tratar de preguntar en la plaza de la ciudad la mayoría se alejaba o se asustaban demasiado por mi forma, ver un humano parecía una experiencia terrible para algunos.  
Demore algo más de una hora y una buena dosis de nervio para que alguien pudiese acceder a mi petición. Me indicaron internarme por un sendero que llevaba casi a los límites de Ponyville. Para mi extrañeza, cada árbol en vez de tener corteza tenía una puerta blanca de la que brotaban las hojas hacia arriba y las puertas se sucedían una tras otra cada vez y por el riachuelo guitarras flotaban en infinitas líneas y en la berma del camino un arlequín de dos cabezas hacia su baile.  
Pude ver el final del camino mientras los colores parecían deformarse un poco y al volver estos a la normalidad y al abrir la última puerta… ¡miren! Era un gran granero y parecía ser el mismo lugar…. El mismo lugar donde había entrado ya antes, asi pues me acerque al granero atravesando la arboleda y con el sol abrazándome


	11. Prueba De Lagrimas Pat II

XI

Prueba De Lagrimas Pat. II Entre El Minutero Y El Segundero

Entre en silencio, un granero rojo se erguía ante mí y por el costado una frondosa arboleda de manzanos que parecía mecerse con el viento. En mis hombros, una gota de agua que parecía ser solo un leve indicio de lo venidero.  
Me preguntaba, como creo cualquiera lo hubiese hecho ¿Por qué hacer la recolección un día de lluvia? A veces pensaba: solo lo hace para fastidiarme.  
Al cruzar la arboleda mis zapatos se embadurnaron con barro mientras unos rayos ya se dejaban oír. Extrañamente, ya no estaba nervioso por el supuesto de que algo inesperado sucediere, solo estaba nervioso al no saber porque me querrían aquí y del pensar que muy probablemente, me quedaba poco tiempo en Equestria

Al llegar al granero, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Yo vocee saludos, vocee el nombre de mi enigmática anfitriona, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Decidí aventurarme y abrir la puerta, para mi sorpresa ella estaba dentro, con una pequeña potranca. Ellas me miraban, sin decir palabras

- no confío en ti – dijo Applejack

Eso no era muy difícil de entender, era como si un alien viniese ante nosotros y se quedara parado ahí, en silencio. Era la respuesta que cualquiera tendría de manera natural

- lo entiendo perfectamente – le dije  
- no hay otra manera de entenderlo – dijo ella - ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con Rarity?  
- No lo se – le dije

Y es que por muy descabellado que pudiese sonar de un tiempo a esta parte, no podía decirle el verdadero trasfondo de lo que respectaba a Rarity y a mí. Recordaba las palabras de Celestia: nadie debe saberlo.  
Salimos del granero con varias canastas de lo que parecía ser mimbre. Quince canastas, me comisiono extraer las manzanas del sector oeste de la arboleda mientras ella, me supervisaría de cerca. Desde luego, esa característica me molesto y yo, de ninguna manera haría todo el trabajo por ella.

Me subí a la copa del árbol y comenzé a sacudirle, las manzanas caían una a una a la canasta. Por los lados, truenos y rayos resonaban, jamás chocarían dos veces y sentí algo de miedo, pero al pedir una ayuda para bajar ya no había nadie ahí.  
Poco después que yo tocara el piso un rayo se precipitó contra el árbol y dejando en el una herida de muerte, lo derribo directamente al piso. Mi corazón temblaba y latía a millas por segundo, no importaba si esta era o no otra dimensión ya que las formas de morir seguían siendo las mismas.

Observar a los lados y la quietud del campo me hacía pensar que había algo que no estaba bien, en el piso, todas las manzanas y las canastas… llenas hasta ya no poder más. Yo respire aliviado.

Ella estaba ahí, la potranca también, esta ultima con una expresión mucho mas serena que la que pudiese haber imaginado. Ellas me miraban de arriba abajo, como tratando de analizarme. Mientras, yo, solo quería salir corriendo de la manera más rápida posible. Ella me miro y dijo

- ven. Vamos, te invito a tomar un café y un pastel de manzana. Te hará muy bien

Desde luego no tome con confianza esa invitación ¿solo para esto quería que viniera tan de prisa? ¿Una taza de café y un pedazo de dulce reemplazarían su frialdad? Desde luego no lo harían. Mientras tanto las voces de mi cabeza seguían con su fuerte canto, hubiese dado todo lo que tenia para poder sacarme ese extraño aditamento que me había sido colocado, pero para hallarlo hubiese tenido que lacerarme la cabeza o rompérmela, por lo mismo no se avizoraba como una alternativa conveniente.  
La casa era de madera por fuera y por dentro era colorida, sin embargo las descripciones a este punto sobran, ya que no tenia mucho mas que un típico hogar campestre. Nuevamente el silencio, ella solo hacia ademanes y aspavientos para comunicarse, no quería hablarme, eso era seguro.

Ella me dejo en el improvisado comedor, junto a la pequeña potranca que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener sus ojos abiertos, parecía estarse desvaneciendo presa del sueño. Luego ella se hubo retirado, yo me levante silente hasta el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, como para averiguar que tramaba y para mi sorpresa, estaba añadiendo un misterioso liquido a mi café y otro tanto, a través de una pequeña jeringa, al pastel. No dije nada, solo me limite a volver a mi lugar y sonreír un tanto ante la cómica situación. Asi pues, no pasó mucho para que ella viniere a mí con una taza de café y un platillo con una rebanada de pastel. Pude notar el velo en sus ojos al colocarlas en la mesa y un solapado nerviosismo que presumía verdaderas sus intensiones y ciertas todas mis sospechas

- se ve tentador – dije como pretendiendo no saber nada  
- asi es – dijo ella – el pastel esta hecho con las mejores manzanas  
- interesante… pero…  
- ¿pero?  
- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tu primero?

Ella miro a todos lados, se volteo y se fue. Yo también me apreste a salir rápidamente del lugar pensando, realmente, en el tipo de amigas algo locas que Rarity tenia. Era un buen día después de todo, aunque ya este asunto de ser asesinado ya me estuviese hartando.  
Ese era el penúltimo día de la chica en el hospital, asi pues aproveche de salir a caminar esa misma noche, parecía, el silencio, la falta de soldados en las calles y en conjunto con ello el frío que daba a sentir que este fuere el más oscuro de los inviernos conocidos.

Estaba del pleno conciente que un disparo podría haberme llegado en cualquier momento y no podría quejarme. De pronto murmullos desde un callejón, murmullos casi imperceptibles, que podían ser tanto de un ratón como de cualquier otro ser viviente.  
Una gota caía filtrada a través de una tubería al piso, se oía como si fluyera un río pero sin embargo en el callejón: una puerta en el piso  
Al abrirla y cerrar, nadie parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia siquiera. Pude escuchar

- ¿no es el sexo algo maravilloso?

En ese instante, todos los ojos se volvieron a mí. Yo salude con una reverencia, ellos me miraban de arriba abajo, con un semblante que no me venia muy bien.

- siéntate – dijo uno

Parecía ser un bunker o algo parecido, había muchas luces, el calor era insoportable y las paredes estaban llenas de planos cartesianos de la ciudad. Pude percatarme que había algunos muñecos de Voodoo de Celestia y fotos de ella manchadas de sangre, desde luego no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber con que tipos me había encontrado esta vez. Todos me miraron y aquel que parecía ser el líder habló alto e imponente:

- asi que el profético  
- eh… - dije musitando – eso creo  
- ¿sabias que eres la causa de que estemos aquí?  
- Lo siento realmente – dije  
- Lo sabemos. Tu no tienes culpas

De pronto uno de los chicos me facilito algo de agua mineral, era algo que mermaba en situaciones como esta. De repente me percate de un agujero. Debía ser un tiro de un par de kilómetros sin problemas

- ¿Por qué el agujero? – dije  
- Hace ya mucho, desde que se inicio el toque de queda.. eh… hemos tratado de infringirlo para llevar información a quines se encuentran atrapados aquí

Yo no pude evitar el sentirme culpable, ellos bebían y se drogaban mientras hablaban sobre ese mundo utópico que pretendían construir. Y yo, más por presión personal que por auto inducidos bríos, me ofrecí para completar esa misión que ellos referían

- No tienes que hacerlo – dijo el líder

Yo respire tranquilo, algo de serenidad

- … estas obligado a hacerlo

Seguidamente pude sentir el frio abrazo de dos armas en mi cabeza

- Ahora andando

El camino por el túnel fue tortuoso y en silencio, casi arrastrándome, casi arrodillándome, no cabía por el agujero que era solo de un tamaño prudente para un caballo pequeño o un conjunto de ellos. Este era, sin dudar uno de los momentos más curiosos de los que tuviera recuerdo.  
Nadie en nuestro mundo podría jactarse de ser encañonado por caballos vestidos de cuero y de crines de colores fulgurantes, creo, soy el único.  
Los escuchaba maldecir y cuchichear como putos malditos, desde luego solo quería llegar donde sea que tuviera, para saber si me matarían o si me dejarían vivir. De un tiempo a esta parte parecía ser un estorbo para la mayoría de los habitantes de esta pseudosociedad.  
Todo es oscuridad ahora, solo una débil linterna ilumina el sendero desconocido, puedo sentir el roció del mullido pasto caer tierra abajo sobre mí y la frialdad de la luz lunar llenar mi espíritu de una sensación de certera soledad. ¿Qué será de Leonora? ¿Me extrañará tanto como yo? A veces, solo a veces, quisiera saberlo.

Por mi rostro, lágrimas de soledad. Buscando una respuesta al viento que se cierne por entre el reino ahora. Ahora caminar por el sendero que lleva al obligado destino es diferente, no puedo negar que me buscan y que el satélite interestelar que zarpa hasta los confines de la noche, me observa. Yo ya lo sabía y ella también sabe que estoy escapando del planeta caído y… yo necesito un poco más de tiempo.  
No me acostumbro aquí, no quiero nada de esto en realidad. Solo soy un tipo común y corriente que quiere de vuelta a su esposa. Mi cuerpo tiembla al recordar cuando ella decía a todos que nuestro amor no tendría fin y ahora que ya no hay nadie, solo puedo pensar en ella.  
Caminaba pateando las piedras y ocultándome de vez en cuando para evadir a los soldados que pasaban fugazmente. De pronto: sonido de sonidos y luego, tan rápido como vino… el silencio. Algo me hacía pensar: ellos ya lo sabían.

Camine hasta llegar a la entrada de un sotobosque donde el musgo parecía ser el amo y señor. Grillos, pájaros y reptiles cantan y los arboles llaman como siempre, con el viento.  
Al poco andar llegue a los pies de un manantial donde brotaba el agua pura y se formaba un límpido riachuelo. Me saque los zapatos y en posición de loto cerré los ojos y escuche el silencio. Oigo el silencio y escucho mis pensamientos, casi todos meditan en esa esperada muerte o en Leonora. Mis problemas… no tenían cualquiera.

Entre mis ojos débiles y mi cansancio decidí dar rienda suelta al sueño y en poco pude ver una mujer que se levantaba del agua. Estaba completamente desnuda: cabello castaño, piernas largas y de senos firmes. Desde luego la pregunta central llegaba de la mano diciendo ¿Por qué una mujer aquí?  
Ella se acercaba con una expresión serena y ojos apagados, no he podido aun entender por qué viene aquí.

Ella no me hablaba, solo sonreía. Yo me levante y la mire de frente, estaba casi quebrado y aun oía el silencio. Ella me abrazo y consoló y es que había llorado tanto, tanto por amor, tanto por la desesperanza, tanto por no saber qué hacer, tanto por no querer morir y pude aprender que el amor siempre te hará llorar, pero que si realmente amas, podrás levantarte y seguir pues el amor es la fuerza más grande que domina este universo frío, caduco e indiferente.  
No quería acercarme a ella, no quería caer. Sin embargo, ella me liberó de todos mis pesares y me dejo ahí nuevamente para luego volver al manantial. Desperté en las afueras del agujero, empapado, con una marca de agua en mis brazos y con los periódicos en las manos. Y, a pesar de mis intentos, nada pude recordar como quería.

Les entregue los periódicos a los chicos mientras en la ciudad, al rato, escuchaba los gritos de los ponies al ver las paredes sangrar y sabia, el momento se acercaba raudo, nadie quería seguir y todos pensaban que llegaría ese momento en que alguien apretara el botón y todo terminara.

Ya nada me sorprende, solo no quiero ver llorar a los niños de hambre porque ya no queda comida en este encierro… la culpa me llena, me siento responsable y no quiero sentirme así.

Sentía una voz en mi interior, como de una mujer, una voz dulce y melodiosa y, cada vez que la escuchaba las marcas de agua de mis brazos ardían horriblemente, como si estuvieran al rojo vivo y al irse la voz el dolor se iba. Trataba de explicarme que sería aquella horrible reacción y creí, o al menos intuí que quizá tendría que ver con aquella mujer del manantial

Quería ver a Leonora en el hospital, pero no sabía que podría haberle dicho así pues fui de camino a casa, y ahí: Kludgel esperaba

- Buenas – dije desganado  
- Buenas – dijo el - ¿estás listo para partir?  
- ¿Qué mierda? – Dije sorprendido – no, por supuesto que no  
- Has de saber que está brotando sangre de todas las paredes, Sy se acerca

Ya me había cansado de escuchar y dije casi en un grito

- Lamento desilusionarte, en serio… pero eso que hablas es solo una maldita leyenda, no existe, nadie lo comprobó. Ahora por favor… déjame tranquilo.

Yo sabía que lo que había dicho no era cierto, pero no quería saber nada de nadie a estas alturas, solo quería tomar algo de whiskey, fumar un cigarrillo y esperar. En eso estaba hasta que comenzó a escuchar un sonido como de helicópteros y alguien que por un megáfono decía:

- Sabemos que uno de ustedes se ha escapado o escapó y tenemos razones para creer que alguno de ustedes es un enemigo del imperio solar, tenemos la orden para dar fin a su existencia.

Era cierto, era un enemigo y me estaban buscando… me escondí. Trate de pensar en ella pero mis brazos ardieron inmediatamente y un vórtice de agua salió desde el piso de la habitación, tirando lejos muebles, cuadros y mucho más y para mi sorpresa… era esa mujer que me observó, derribó la puerta y sin decir más desapareció en otro vórtice de agua. Escuchaba gente cuchichear. Estaba muy oscuro aquí dentro, hay sangre mezcladas con agua en la pared que amenazan con inundar todo el lugar. Veo humo subir desde la gran inundación y… donde sea que observe, sus ojos están sobre mí, el reloj me llama y casi no veo luces.  
Sé que quieren entrar, pero el humo y el hedor horrible de la sangre podrida los hacen desistir, me he puesto a salvo en un altillo tratando encarecidamente de no pensar en absolutamente nada mientras, afuera, hay más dolor del que es posible soportar.

Ellos vocean diciendo que no hay nadie e intentan proteger sus narices, yo aquí dentro, a punto de caer completamente desvanecido y mientras ellos emprenden la retirada y mientras el silencio y la calma vuelven, la sangre comienza a fluir, como una marea y a solidificarse hasta quedar reducida y coagulada en el medio del salón .

Me dirigí al patio de atrás, aun mareado y con una pala saque la sangre y la enterré en el jardín. Al volver pude ver que la sangre no había dejado huella, todo seguía exactamente igual. Pero no podía ser de otra forma: el tiempo se acababa y debía comenzar a prestar atención a las señales antes que las mismas, terminaran por matarme.

Caí rendido, ya no quedaba mucho y mañana seria otro día… sabía que ella comprendería mi ausencia y que esa Diosa – caballo me perdonaría. De pronto, una carta

_Hafnafjordur_

_Has visto lo que ha ocurrido y yo sé que tú eres quien ha estado envuelto en las últimas polémicas desobedeciendo mi orden. Seré condescendiente esta vez. El tiempo se acaba, has de partir mañana mismo. Deberás cumplir tu misión sobre la marcha. Daré la orden para que ella parta contigo, pero haz de saber, has cometido un error que te costara._

_Sinceramente_ _princesa Celestia de equetria. Reina del sol, ama de la luz, soberana de la paz, guardiana del amor, etc…_

Yo levante mis ojos de la carta y sude frío sabía que esto se pondría aun peor para mí, pues debería explicarle el porqué de todo esto… y lo cierto: odiaba dar explicaciones. Esa noche me dormí en el diván mientras observaba las estrellas por el ventanal, mañana sería un día duro… quizá el más duro de mi vida. Y… ¡esperen! …¿Qué habrá querido decir la princesa diciendo que cometí un error que me costaría?...


End file.
